Olivia's Best Friend Fitz (Part two)
by OliviaKW
Summary: Olivia and Fitz are best friends. Can they be more than friends? Story starts with Olivia getting over her break up with Jake, and Fitz getting over his divorce from Mellie.
1. Chapter 1

Summer 1990

Olivia sat on her window seat staring at her pale blue wall paper and white carpet. Today she was leaving everything about her behind. Her white furniture, wispy white curtains and huge doll collection were all staying in DC. She looked at her dollhouse one more time before reaching on the floor for her blue suitcase. She was only allowed to take everything she could fit in her suitcase. Keeping her mom's promise not to cry was getting harder. She stopped at the stairway, and inhaled a deep breath. The aroma of buttery popcorn had been replaced with the stale scent of cardboard boxes. Dragging her suitcase down the stairs, she stopped when she reached the front door. She turned around to look at her house one last time before walking out the door. Her best friend Fitz was waiting on the sidewalk bouncing his basketball.

"What time does your dad get here?"

"He is on his way here now."

"I'll miss you Livvie. I wish you didn't have to move to New York."

"I'm going to miss you too Fitz. I still get to come visit in the summer."

Staring at her surroundings, she took a mental photograph of the neighborhood and her best friend. Olivia and Fitz had been friends since he moved to the neighborhood two years ago. She dropped her suitcase and hugged Fitz. He hugged her back and ran his fingers through her curly hair. She laughed and ruffled his brown curls. His blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"It won't be the same since your mom is moving to another house too."

"Yeah, but her new house is still in DC."

"I hate that your parents are getting a divorce. Why do you have to live with your dad? I thought women always got the kids in a divorce."

"I don't know. My mom and dad argued about custody of me, and then when we were in court, the judge told my mom that my dad is the better parent. My mom says my dad could afford more lawyers so she lost custody of me to him.

"Why didn't you say you wanted to stay in DC?"

"I've told you already Fitz. It wasn't my decision. I have to go to New York."

"You're nine years old Olivia. You should be able to decide which parent you want to stay with."

"Yeah, maybe when I turn eleven like you, I will be able to come back to DC."

"Well this is it." He reached in his pocket and handed Olivia a small box.

"This is a promise ring Livvie. I promise to always be your best friend." Olivia smiled when she saw the box. Her dad was parking his car in the driveway. Fitz took a gold band out the ring box.

"This was a quarter in the gumball machine. Don't lose this ring." Fitz slipped the gold infinity ring on Olivia's finger.

"I'm going to marry you one day Olivia." He said as he reached for Olivia's suitcase.

"Let's go Olivia." Eli walked over to them and took the suitcase from Fitz. Olivia hugged Fitz one more time before Eli broke them apart.

"Get in the car Olivia." Eli remarked sternly.

"Can I wait for mom to get back from Fitz parent's house before we go?"

"No, we're leaving now."

"Okay dad. Bye Fitz." Olivia wiped her eyes and got in the front seat. He stood in the driveway bouncing his ball a few minutes before walking next door to his house.

"No crying." Eli stated sharply. He was tired of Olivia whining. She stood on her seat and looked out the back window until she could no longer see Fitz.

"Sit down and put your seat belt on." Eli was getting annoyed and losing his patience with Olivia.

"Okay dad." Olivia sat in her seat and put on her seatbelt. She took her Walkman out her purse and put in her favorite tape. She rewinded her favorite song a few times before falling asleep while Eli drove to New York City.

Summer 1992

Two years after Olivia moved to New York City Fitz sat in his room playing his new video game. He was the only kid on the block with a video game system, and all the neighborhood kids wanted to be his best friend. He had beat the video game twice already. Whenever he defeated the dragon at the end of the video game, he would imagine he really had superpowers. He would rescue Olivia from the tower and fire breathing dragon. She called him once a month when she could sneak on the phone. Her dad didn't like her making long distance calls. He told her all about starting high school. He was shocked when Olivia called him last month and told him she had a boyfriend. He was a tad bit jealous. Her boyfriend was also 13, but he was still in middle school. Fitz skipped a grade, so he was a year ahead of most of his friends. His friends called him a nerd, and told him he was smart enough to be President of the United States. He was going to be President and Olivia was going to be his First Lady. She came to DC two months every summer. Fitz wondered if she would still want to spend the whole summer in DC, since she now had a boyfriend in New York. Olivia had mailed him a picture last week. She looked different. Her hair wasn't curly anymore. She wore it straight. Her boyfriend was also in the picture kissing Olivia on her cheek.

Summer 2014

Olivia leaned against her car trying to work up the nerve to knock on Jake's door. There was another car in his driveway. She told herself it could be one of his friends, and that she shouldn't jump to conclusions. They argued a few hours ago and Olivia was coming over to apologize for the hurtful things she said. Jake always apologized first, but it had been two hours and he still hadn't called to apologize for all the hateful things he said to her. It was hot outside and she was starting to sweat. She didn't want to be a sweaty mess when she talked to him, so she grabbed her purse and walked to his door. Olivia could hear laughing outside the door. She knocked and heard someone coming to the door a few seconds later. She stepped back from the door when a Hispanic woman opened the door. She was wearing a yellow sundress and was barefoot. She smiled at Olivia and waited for her to speak. Olivia looked over the woman's shoulder into Jake's house. She didn't see Jake in the living room or the kitchen.

"Hi…are you Jake's friend? He told me his friend was coming to town."

"His friend? Jake is my fiancé." Olivia pointed to her engagement ring.

"No, that's not possible. He and I are dating." The woman rubbed her stomach. "We are having a baby."

"You're having a baby with him?" Olivia's voice cracked. She pushed past the woman and walked upstairs.

"Hey you can't just walk in here!" The woman followed her upstairs.

"What the hell is going on!?" Olivia yelled when she reached the top of the stairs. Walking in Jake's room she looked at the mess of Jake and the woman's clothes on the floor. She wasn't able to hold back her tears. Jake wasn't in his room.

"You need to get out of here now!" The woman yelled as Olivia kicked their clothes on the floor.

"Where is Jake?"

"He is not here. He went to the store to get dinner."

"Who the hell are you anyways?"

"My name is Olivia Pope, and we have been dating for the last six months. We work at the same law firm."

"You've been dating Jake for six months? No, you're lying. We've been dating for a year."

"He's all yours Senorita." Olivia smiled at the Latina woman and walked back downstairs. She quickly walked out the house and back to her car. She wasn't going to let the other woman see her cry. She kept driving and didn't let a tear fall until she reached the stop sign at the end of the block. She put her car in park and cried for a few seconds before a car behind her honked its horn. She was hurting. She knew things were moving too fast with Jake, and this was the second time she had made such a dumb mistake. After getting her heart broken by Edison, and a few guys she dated in college, she vowed to take her time in her next relationship.

"No more. Not again." Olivia said through her tears as she drove to her home in Manhattan.

She parked in the parking garage and trekked across the parking lot. Her phone was buzzing in her pocket. Jake was calling her. She ignored his call and walked to her apartment. After throwing her phone and purse on the chair, she walked to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. The bottle was empty.

"No more wine." Olivia shook the empty bottle hoping a few drops would fall into her glass. She threw the bottle in the trash and grabbed a water bottle out the fridge. The voicemail light was blinking on her phone.

"Shit, I was supposed to call mom today." Olivia pressed the button and listened to the voicemail from Maya Pope."

"Hi Livvie. I was calling to remind you about the surprise party we are throwing for Fitz. It's this weekend. Hope you will be here. Everyone wants to see you. You can bring Jake. Well okay I'm out of wine, and I need to go shopping for Fitz birthday gift. Call me when you get this message." She threw her water bottle in the trash and grabbed her phone to call Maya back, but stopped when she heard another message on her voicemail.

"Olivia I expect to see you at dinner Sunday night. You weren't polite enough to call and cancel last week. Do not stand me up again this Sunday." Eli's tone still gave Olivia chills. He was always stern whenever he spoke to her. She had come to accept that was his personality. He sure scared off quite a few of her boyfriends in high school. Her phone rung as soon as the voicemail went off.

"Livia what is taking you so long to call me back?" Olivia could hear in Maya's voice she had been drinking. She didn't start drinking until her divorce from Eli.

"I was getting ready to call you mom. Are you drinking again? You know how you are when you drink wine."

"Yes, I'm drinking Olivia. I only drink on weekends. "

"It's Friday. The weekend starts on Saturday."

"You will be here tomorrow right Livvie? Fitz would be happy to see you. It has been two years since you have been to DC."

"I know I will be there Saturday. I've just been really busy with work."

"Work and Jake. How are things going with you and Jake? I'm still waiting on the wedding invitation."

"Mom no wedding jokes." Maya had remarried and divorced. She had a child with her second husband and Olivia had a 16 year old half-sister name Marie."

"I'm just saying, if you don't get married soon, Marie is going to get married before you."

"How is Marie?" Olivia asked not wanting to talk about her lack of a marriage license.

"Great, she's is on a date."

"I wasn't allowed to date at 16." Olivia pointed out to her mom.

"You also lived with your father when you were 16."

"Right." Olivia's tone reflected a hint of sadness. She still missed not being able to stay with her mom in her teenage years.

"Fitz still asks about you Livvie."

"Fitz is married mom."

"No, his divorce to Mellie is finalized."

"What about their baby?"

"The baby isn't his. It's some guy name Andrew's daughter."

"Really? Fitz didn't tell me the baby isn't his."

"When was the last time you talked to him Olivia?"

"Six months ago. They were having marriage problems, and I didn't want to intrude."

"You stopped talking to Fitz, because you started dating Jake, which you still haven't answered my question of how things are going with you and Jake. Are you two getting married soon or is he just stringing you along."

"No, We're not getting married. In fact, we are not anything. I ended our relationship today."

"You broke up with Jake? Did you give him the ring back?"

"No. Can we stop talking about my dating history?" The conversation about Jake was making Olivia feel worse, and she didn't have any wine to drown her thoughts in.

"Okay Livvie. I will see you in DC tomorrow afternoon." Olivia hung up the phone and plopped down in her chair. She wanted to call Fitz. What would she say to him? They hadn't spoken to each other on the phone in six months. Olivia looked at the gold infinity ring on her pinky finger. She still wore the plastic ring.

* * *

"Do you need anything else Mr. Grant?"

"No. Lauren. You can go home for the day."

"See you Monday Mr. Grant."

"Lauren, one more thing, can you stop calling me Mr. Grant?" You've been working here two months. Everyone in the office calls me Fitz. My dad is Mr. Grant."

"Okay…Fitz." Lauren blushed and walked out Fitz office.

Fitz was the last one in his office. His father and other partners had gone home for the day. Tomorrow was his 35th birthday. He was fairly successful career wise, but his personal life was a mess. He had married and divorced in one year. His wife had an affair and his daughter was not his. Finding out Leah isn't his baby really hurt Fitz. He had helped plan Mellie's baby shower and spent thousands of dollars decorating the nursery. He knew his marriage to Mellie was going to be a sham. He listened to his dad's convincing arguments, and finally gave into his relentless father. He had even convinced himself he could fall in love with her, and after a few months of marriage he was in love with Mellie. It was too bad Mellie didn't feel the same way about him. Perhaps Mellie knew that he was really in love with his best friend. He wondered if his feelings toward Olivia were obvious to everyone around him. No matter how frustrated and upset he was, he would always smile when Olivia called. They argued the last time they spoke. Olivia knew Mellie didn't agree with their friendship, so she decided to keep her distance.

Fitz told Olivia. No one, not even his wife could make him end their friendship. Olivia still backed off. Maya told him she was dating some guy name Jake, and they were talking about getting married. Fitz hated how Olivia rushed into things with the guys she dated. This was his second time hearing about Olivia planning a wedding after only knowing a guy a few months. He figured it was her biological clock ticking. She had talked about wanting children a few times, and a few years ago, she was considering adopting a child. She changed her mind when she started dating Edison.

He wondered if Olivia knew how much he was in love with her. He still sent her presents for her birthday and Christmas. He came to all her birthday parties when he was invited. The last two years she hadn't had any parties, and she was always on a weekend gateway when Fitz had his surprise party. His friends and family threw him a surprise party every year. Like every year, he would act ecstatic to be thrown a surprise party. He would really be ecstatic if Olivia showed up to his party.

"Fitz what are you still doing here?" Fitz reached for the phone on his desk to call security without looking up to answer the woman standing in front of his desk. He looked up when he heard a baby coo. Mellie was standing in his office holding Leah.

"Mellie you need to leave now."

"I came here to ask you if you could keep Leah for a few hours. I have a meeting after work and Andrew is out of town. It will only be for a few hours." Mellie held her daughter in front of her and waited for Fitz to come from behind his desk with his arms stretched for Leah.

"Mellie you are really bold." Fitz was beginning to think she was delighted to see him hurt.

"Come on Fitz. She is only four months. She can't tear up anything in your office."

"Get out of my office Mellie." Fitz stated sternly.

"Gladly." She smiled and put the car seat on the floor of Fitz office and ran out his office before he could tell her to take Leah with her. He put down the notes he was writing and walked over to the car seat on the floor. Leah smiled when she saw him. He rubbed her cheek and she laughed. Fitz heart was breaking as Leah laughed. Her brown hair was getting thicker and her eyes were blue. She was a chubby baby with pink sandals to match her pink onesie. Fitz looked in the diaper bag for a bottle. He took Leah out her car seat and walked to his chair. He supported her head while he fed her the bottle. She quickly drank four ounces of milk and was sleeping a few minutes later.

Fitz put Leah back in her car seat and walked to the vending machine in the hall. He was starving, and he didn't know what time Mellie was coming back to get Leah. He walked back to his office to turn off his computer and call Mellie. She didn't answer her phone. He left a message that he was leaving his office. He wasn't going to wait in his office for hours.

"You're going home with me." Fitz whispered picking up Leah's car seat. She was still sleeping, and he was hoping she would sleep until Mellie came to pick her up. Fitz wanted to get some sleep for a few hours. He had been working double shifts, and hadn't gotten much sleep the last few weeks.

Fitz put Leah in his car and locked up his office. When he started his car, he turned the music down before driving out the parking lot. He was daydreaming at the red light when the car behind him honked the horn. The light had been green for two seconds. Fitz shook his head at the impatient driver and continued to drive. The car pulled beside him at the next light. The driver was in the turning lane.

"Hi Fitz!" The girl yelled from the car. Fitz looked over at the car when he heard his name. Marie was driving the car. She was smiling and waving at Fitz.

"You got a car?" Fitz yelled out the window.

"Yeah, my parents bought it for my birthday last week. I will be at your party tomorrow! Wait opps. You aren't supposed to know about your surprise birthday party."

"I will act surprised." Fitz smiled at Olivia's sister. The cars behind her were honking their horn. She was going to make them miss the light. Marie drove off just as the light turned yellow. The cars behind her had to wait for the next light.

"Damn." Fitz rolled up his window when he heard Leah crying. He was driving and couldn't get her bottle. Fitz intentionally drove slow to miss the next light. He stopped at the next red light and turned around to make a funny face. Leah smiled at Fitz. She started crying again when the light turned green. Fitz was happy to be only a few blocks from his home. The half mile to his house seemed longer as he listened to Leah whine in the backseat. When he finally parked his car, he reached for the bottle. Her bottle was empty. He ran to the kitchen to make her another bottle. Leah's face was red and wet.

"Just a few more seconds Leah." Fitz was walking around the kitchen with Leah waiting for the bottle to get warm in the microwave.

"Here's your bottle." Fitz took the bottle out the microwave and squirted some milk on the back of his hand. The bottle was too hot. He ran some cold water on it for a few seconds and sat in a chair at his table. She was trying to grab the bottle as Fitz leaned her back in his arm. She spit out the milk a few minutes later and he walked to the sink to rinse the milk off his hand. Leah burped and laughed when Fitz tapped her back. She was sleeping a few minutes later, and since her crib was at Mellie's house, she was going to nap in her car seat. He turned on the TV and looked for something interesting to watch as he dozed off. His phone woke him up a few hours later. It was dark outside and Mellie was calling him.

"Hi Fitz. I'm outside your door." Fitz answered the door and Mellie handed him a takeout box.

"Our meeting was at a restaurant. I brought you some wings and fries." Mellie grabbed Leah's car seat.

"Thanks again Fitz." Mellie was stalling. He crossed his arms and stood by his door.

"Don't make it a habit."

"Can I stay a few minutes and we can talk?" Mellie moved the car seat to her other hand. She still wanted Fitz.

"We don't have anything to talk about."

"We can talk about us. I still love you Fitz. I never wanted to get divorced. Andrew was a mistake."

"Mellie we talked about this before. We are divorced. You made your choice. You betrayed me and our relationship can not be repaired." He pointed at Leah's car seat.

"Fitz I'm sorry. We can still make this work. We can have another baby Fitz." Mellie reached for Fitz belt buckle.

"No we cannot Mellie. Now leave." Fitz pushed Mellie's hand away from his belt buckle.

"Okay." Mellie let out a defeated sigh before walking out the house with Leah. Fitz closed his door and went back to watching TV. His phone rang and he answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"I told you we are not talking about us. We are done. Lose my number." Fitz put his finger on the end call button and stopped when he heard a soft voice.

"Hi… I guess I'm calling at a bad time Fitz..."

"Olivia?"

"Yeah Fitz. It's Olivia."

"No, you could never call at a bad time. Wow, I'm just surprised you called me. I've been trying to talk to you for the last six months."

"Yeah…about that Fitz…"

"You broke up with Jake." Fitz finished Olivia's sentence.

"You knew I was dating Jake?"

"Of course I knew you were dating Jake."

"Yeah, I broke up with him."

"So, you will be coming to my party tomorrow."

"Yeah, I will be at your surprise party tomorrow." Olivia chuckled at Fitz knowing about his surprise party.

"Who told you about your party?"

"Marie told me about the party. I saw her at a red light. Did you know she has her own car now?"

"Yeah, she called and told me about her new car. She is so spoiled."

"Yeah, she's a good kid though. She does a lot of volunteer work." Marie was always asking Fitz about volunteer work.

"Olivia…how is New York…besides Jake."

"It's a city. Nothing special about this city." The excitement of New York City had worn off when Olivia graduated high school.

"Have you ever thought about moving back to DC?"

"Umm… I don't know. My job is here."

"That's your only reason for staying in New York?"

"Yeah…all I have is my work Fitz." He could hear the sadness in Olivia's voice.

"It will be good to see you in DC tomorrow Livvie."

"It will be good to see you too Fitz."

"I miss you Livvie."

"I miss you too Fitz."

"I love you Livvie."

"I love you too Fitz." Olivia whispered.

"Tell me you will think about moving back to DC."

"Fitz…"

"Livvie…"

"I'll think about it Fitz."

"Are you still wearing my ring?" Fitz smiled thinking of the plastic infinity ring.

"Yes, I never take the ring off my pinky finger." Olivia laughed as she brushed her hand over the ring.

"That rings makes your boyfriend's jealous." Fitz teased Olivia.

"You're right. It does strike up jealousy. Who would have ever thought a plastic 25 cent ring could cause so many problems?" Olivia laughed.

"I spent my bubble gum money on that ring." Fitz teased.

"It's a nice ring Fitz."

"Yeah, maybe one day you will let me buy you a better ring… a gold band with real diamonds."

"Fitz…"

"Livvie."

"Goodnight Fitz."

"Goodnight Livvie."

* * *

"My wife still doesn't know about Leah." Andrew was pouring him and Mellie a glass of wine. He had called Mellie and told her to come to his apartment. He had a house with his wife, but he needed his space so he also rented an apartment.

"When do you plan on telling her? I ruined my marriage because of that kid." Mellie pointed to their sleeping baby in her car seat.

"I will tell her soon Mellie. I just don't want to get divorced. I have two kids with my wife. She is going to take half of everything I own."

"You need to divorce her. If I can't stay married to Fitz, you can't stay married to Felicia." Mellie growled putting her wine glass down and hitting her hand on the table.

"Her name is Felicity."

"Whatever, you need to divorce her."

"We have been married for nine years. I can't throw away our marriage because we had a fling." Andrew nodded at Leah sleeping in her car seat.

"Is that all you think of me?"

"Mellie we were simply friends who had too much to drink at a bar one day after work. I'm not in love with you."

"You're telling me this after I've had your baby?"

"You knew this all along. I told you the day I met you I was unhappily married, but I was not going to divorce my wife. I'm not going to let Felicity take half of everything I own. I will give you money for Leah, but that is it. Do not expect me to be a father to that girl. My wife would never approve of it."

"I wish you had told me this before I agreed to go out for drinks with you after work. We would not be in this situation. Leah would be Fitz, and I would be a happily married woman."

"You were never happy with Fitz. You settled Mellie. Fitz dad wanted you to marry Fitz. You marriage was a business merger."

"I love Fitz. You were a mistake Andrew."

"So why do you want to marry me if you think our fling was a mistake?"

"Because I can't be with Fitz, so I will settle for you." Mellie reached for her wine glass and poured it in Andrew's face. He walked to the sink to grab a towel. Mellie quickly grabbed Leah's car seat and walked outside. It had started raining. She left Leah's blanket in the car. She took her jacket off and threw it over the car seat before running to her car. She put Leah in the car and wiped her eyes. She had never been treated like a whore before she met Andrew.

Mellie drove out of her parking spot wiping tears out her eyes. The rain was pouring outside. Leah started crying.

"Shut up Leah!" Mellie yelled as she tried to stop crying and focus on driving in the rain. The rain had knocked a few of the street lights out and it was dark. She turned on her high beams and turned her wipers up. Leah cried louder.

"Leah shut up!" Mellie turned around and yelled at her daughter. She heard a horn and saw a bright white light. Mellie grabbed the wheel with both hands trying to keep control of the car. She screamed when the driver of the other car crashed into her door.


	2. Chapter 2

"The great Olivia Pope is in my driveway."

"I told you I was coming to your party." Olivia turned off her car and stood up. She stretched and rubbed her lower back.

"Was the traffic heavy?"

"Not really. It's Saturday morning."

"How long are you staying with me?"

"Only for today. I can't cancel the dinner date with my dad tomorrow."

"You look beautiful." Fitz looked her over while taking the suitcase out the trunk.

"I look terrible." She ran her hands through her curly hair before putting her hands in her jean pockets.

"I like your hair like that, and you look great in jeans and a t-shirt."

"I'm not keeping my hair like this. I didn't have time to flat iron it before I left this morning."

"You iron your hair?"

"Yes I iron my curls out." Olivia laughed as she followed Fitz in the house.

"Did you cook breakfast?" She asked when she smelled burnt toast.

"Of course I cooked. What kind of host would I be if I didn't cook breakfast?"

"You cooked toast and eggs?" Olivia turned her nose up at the overcooked eggs in the skillet.

"It's breakfast." He replied kissing her cheek.

"You still haven't learned how to cook? You need to find another wife fast." Olivia dumped the skillet and toast in the trash.

"I'm taking volunteers..."

"I'll make you breakfast after I straighten my hair."

"I was hoping you would cook when you got here." Fitz laughed.

"I know you were." Olivia grabbed her bag and walked off to his guestroom.

"So…why did you break up with Jake?" Fitz asked when Olivia walked in the kitchen an hour later. Her hair was straight and in a ponytail.

"Jake…do you really want to hear about Joke Ballard."

"Joke Ballard?"

"Yeah that's my name for him."

"This is going be interesting."

"He is dating someone else. I met her yesterday."

"More details Livvie."

"No, it's embarrassing Fitz."

"I know every embarrassing thing about you Livvie. I read you the instructions on the tampon box when you started your period at summer camp."

"Yeah and then you told your friends I started my period."

"It was funny Livvie."

"It was not funny."

"So you met her and…"

"And she is having a baby with him."

"Wow…I'm sorry I asked Livvie. I know that hurts."

"Yeah, I'm over it."

"You work with this guy?"

"Yeah, I don't want to see him in the office Monday, but I have to do my job."

"You know there are law firms in DC. The offer to work at Grant and Associates is still open."

"I don't want to work with your racists dad Fitz."

"You can ignore Jerry."

"No, if I move to DC I'm going to start my own firm. I will call it Olivia Pope and Associates."

"That's a nice name for a company. Do you already have your associates?"

"Yeah, a few of my coworkers want to branch out on their own."

"You don't have anything to cook." Olivia looked through the nearly empty fridge and freezer.

"There's steak."

"Yeah it's also frozen. Come on, I'm taking you out to breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan."

oooo

"Okay, act surprised Fitz." Olivia said when she noticed the cars lined outside Fitz house. They had gone to breakfast, lunch and to see the new action movie Fitz couldn't stop talking about."

"I know Livvie." He replied plastering on his biggest grin and practicing his surprise voice.

"Surprise!" The crowd yelled when Olivia and Fitz walked in the house.

"Wow a surprise party for me!" He squeaked putting his hands on his cheeks.

"You can at least act like you're surprised." Maya rolled her eyes, downed her second glass of wine and handed Fitz a glass.

"Thank you all very much. No thanks, I'm not drinking today Maya. I want to enjoy my day with Livvie sober."

"No scotch?" Jerry asked.

"Not while my Livvie is here."

"You can have a drink Fitz. It's your party, and you should be enjoying yourself." Olivia took the glass of wine from her mom and took a few sips.

"Happy Birthday Fitz!" Marie came out the dining room with a bowl of icecream. Fitz poked Olivia in her side when he saw the white kitten with a wooden leg following Marie. He had told Olivia how Marie rescued the wounded kitten after it fell out a tree and broke its leg. Maya had called Olivia complaining about the vet bill for the wooden leg.

Olivia smiled at her sister and her new pet. Marie was definitely not one you could figure out by appearance. She hadn't seen Marie is two years, and she had changed her look from classic prep to Goth. Maya was somewhat concerned by the drastic change in her wardrobe, but Olivia told Maya not to be bothered since she stayed on the honor role and was involved in volunteer work.

"Livvie do you like my cat?"

"Yeah, so are you ready for your trip to Honduras next week?"

"Yes!" We raised enough money to buy a few thousand pairs of shoes. I've never helped on a project in another country, and Becca thinks I'm going to stay there and not come back to the United States."

"Sounds like a great way to spend your summer break."

Yeah, my dad still wants me to visit him in Florida, so I'm flying to Tampa when I get back to DC."

"So Fitz is totally single again. You need to marry him before he starts dating someone else."

"Marry Fitz?" Olivia laughed and almost spit out her wine.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Fitz is my best friend. We are not getting married."

"You should marry Fitz…"

"I'm going to go talk to Fitz." Olivia interrupted Marie when she noticed Fitz talking to a redhead woman who was pointing at her.

"So this is Olivia or should I say Livvie?"

"And you are?" Olivia asked the redhead woman staring and pointing at her.

"I work with Fitz. He talks about you all the time."

"This is Abby. She doesn't have a filter between her brain and mouth so you will have to excuse any outlandish comments she makes."

"I thought she was a dumb blonde like Amanda. You didn't tell me she's black."

"Yes, Olivia is black and Amanda is not blonde." Fitz blushed. He and Olivia hadn't discussed his brief encounter with Amanda.

"Whatever close enough."

"Whose Amanda?"

"His…"

"That's enough Abby." Fitz said before she could finish her sentence. He reached for the bottle of scotch.

"She worked at our firm." He said when they were standing by themselves.

"You never mentioned her."

"We haven't spoken to each other in six months."

"So what happened between you two?"

She waited for Fitz to drink his glass of scotch. After a few seconds of him savoring every drop of his beverage he stared into the glass avoiding Olivia's question."

"Fitz you cheated on Mellie with Amanda." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I was legally separated the divorce was pending."

"It was nothing. I wanted some companionship and Amanda was there. I bought her a dog, and I told her we couldn't be anything more than business associates."

"And then?" Olivia asked knowing it was more to the story of Fitz and Amanda.

"She quit and took a job at another firm."

"Any more interesting stories you care to share?" Olivia was shaking her head at Fitz and his one night stand.

"No."

oooo

"I'm exhausted."

"You can't be exhausted until 12:01. Let's go swimming."

"You want to go swimming? Why didn't you swim when the guests were here?"

"Because I want to swim with you, besides I know you can't swim faster than me. I enjoy kicking water in your face."

"I'm not going to let you win Livvie."

"Meet me in the water in 15 minutes."

"Okay, and if I win your competition?"

"You get whatever you want from me for your birthday." She smirked and stuck her tongue out at Fitz before running in the guest room to change into her bikini.

"Anything I want?" Fitz asked when they were at the shallow end of the pool.

"Anything within reason." Olivia went underwater before he could stretch his arms in the water. He leaned against the pool and looked at his waterproof watch as he let her get a head start. When Olivia was halfway to the other side of the pool, he went underneath. Within seconds he was ahead of her and reached the other end of the pool.

"I win." He said when Olivia came up on the other side of the pool.

"You've been practicing." She took off her goggles and wiped the water off her face with a towel.

"I've always been a faster swimmer than you Livvie."

"No you were not….now what do you want from me?"

"A kiss."

"A kiss?"

"Is that within reason?"

"Yeah…it's just awkward." Staying true to her word, Olivia stood on her tiptoes and kissed Fitz. Their kiss was simple and Olivia pulled back a few seconds later.

"Now how awkward was that?"

"Your breath doesn't stink so it was bearable."

"My breath doesn't stink!" Fitz pushed Olivia back in the pool and jumped in after her.

"Fitz we need to talk." They stopped laughing and kicking water when they heard someone say Fitz name.

"I let myself in. This is important." Jerry sat in one of the pool chairs and waited for Olivia and Fitz to get out the pool. Olivia quickly wrapped a towel around her wet bikini and walked in the house to shower. Fitz wrapped a towel around his waist before taking a seat across from Jerry.

"Mellie and Leah have been in an accident. Leah is fine. They are going to be releasing her in a few hours. They don't know if Mellie is going to make it. The car slammed into her door and she had to be airlifted to the hospital. They need someone to take Leah. They have been trying to contact you since you are listed as the father on her birth certificate. Mellie's sister told the hospital staff Andrew is the father, and he hasn't been to the hospital to see how Leah is doing.

"Wait…you want me to take Leah?"

"It's your decision Fitz. The hospital is going to assign her a temporary guardian if no one comes to get her when the doctor releases her from the hospital."

"I need to talk to Livvie about this."

"Fine talk to Olivia. I need to get going." Jerry wiped the wrinkles out his pants and shook his keys in his pocket before walking back to his car.

"What's going on?" Olivia came in the kitchen were Fitz was staring at an envelope and letter. Her hair was curly and she was wearing white silk bottoms and a white cashmere sweater.

"Mellie and Leah were in an accident. They don't know if Mellie is going to survive her injuries. Leah is okay, and they need someone to get her from the hospital. Olivia sat next to Fitz and looked at the letter. She tapped her fingers on the table as she watched Fitz concentrate on the words.

"Are you going to get the baby from the hospital?" They had been staring at the letter on the table for a few minutes. Fitz continued to read the first line of the letter_. Fitzgerald Grant is 99.9 percent not the father of Leah Grant._

"She's not my baby Olivia."

"Legally she is your baby Fitz. You're on her birth certificate."

"Andrew can take Leah. He is her father."

"Yes, he can, but hasn't come forward to claim Leah as his daughter. You know if no one comes to claim Leah by tomorrow they are going to appoint her a temporary guardian. Do you really not want anything to do with that baby girl?"

"Mellie's family is at the hospital with Leah."

"Fitz…that baby girl loves you. She needs you."

"Ok Livvie. We can go get Leah." He reached for his phone to tell Jerry he was going to the hospital. He waited for his text back. A few minutes later, Jerry texted the name of the hospital.

"I'm ready to go. I only packed enough clothes for tomorrow, so I'm wearing what I have on." Olivia slipped back into her sandals and grabbed her purse off the table.

One hour later they were walking in the hospital entrance. They stopped at the receptionist desk to get Mellie and Leah's room information. The receptionist told them Mellie couldn't have anymore visitors, and that Leah was in the hospital nursery. Another nurse came to lead them to a hospital room where they waited for Leah. A nurse carried her in the room a few minutes later. She was wearing a pink sleeper. She smiled when she saw Fitz.

"We're still dumbfounded how she came out the accident with no injuries. The paramedics told the doctors her car seat was on the other side of the car, but we were still expecting her to sustain a few injuries due to the impact of the collision. She is doing fine, and the doctor is releasing her in an hour. There was a guy name Andrew who came to see Mellie a few minutes ago. We told him Mellie could not have visitors. He told us you would be here to get Leah in a few hours. He also said his wife was waiting on him and he needed to get going.

Olivia excused herself when her phone started ringing. Fitz watched Olivia walk in the hall to answer her phone.

"I'm changing my number." Olivia said when she answered her phone.

"Livvie baby give me a chance. It's not what you think. I don't know what that woman was doing at my house."

"We are done. I do not want to speak with you outside of office hours." Olivia hung up the phone before he could say anything else to her.

"Everything okay?" Fitz walked in the hall when he finished speaking with the nurse.

"Yeah everything is fine. How is Leah?"

"Leah is fine. Was that Joke Ballard?"

"Yeah it was Joke."

"Do you need me to make him stop calling you?"

"No, I can handle him."

"When are they discharging Leah?"

"The nurse is waiting for the doctor to write her discharge papers. I'm going to feed her a bottle before she gets fussy."

After waiting another hour, the doctor handed Fitz Leah's discharge papers. He told Fitz to make a follow-up appointment with Leah's pediatrician next week. She was sleeping when Fitz buckled her in her car seat. Olivia grabbed Leah's diaper bag and followed Fitz out the hospital.

oooo

"She's going to be up for a few hours. I'm sorry if you don't get much sleep tonight." Leah was smiling and pulling Olivia's hair. Fitz was exhausted after the two hour drive round trip from the hospital. Traffic was heavy because it was a Saturday night. Leah slept the whole ride to Fitz house and woke up when Olivia got her out her car seat.

"Get some sleep. I'll stay with up with Leah." Olivia winced as she replied while freeing her hair from Leah's tiny hands.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I can manage Fitz."

"Okay, she had a bottle before she left the hospital so she should be okay for a few hours." Olivia smiled at Fitz and looked through Leah's diaper bag.

"Look at your toys and your books. Did your mom buy these pretty pink sandals?" Leah smiled as Olivia held up her sandals. She sat the infant on the floor and was surprised to see her scoot towards the diaper bag.

"I'm going to see what's on television while you play with your toys." Leah was chewing on the pink teddy bear in the pile of toys and stuffed animals Olivia put on a blanket.

Nothing was on television but paid programming and reruns of the daily news. Leah was fussy after chewing on the teddy bear for a few minutes.

"Okay munchkin." The whining was getting louder. She turned the TV off and lifted Leah off her blanket. She stopped whining and snuggled her face in Olivia's neck. Leah burped and spit up the milk she drank a few hours ago.

"You threw up." Olivia grabbed some baby wipes and wiped her neck and shirt. Leah stayed snuggled in the crook of her neck and was sleeping a few minutes later. Once Olivia made sure the baby was sleeping, she put her back in her car seat and tiptoed to Fitz room. She needed a shirt to wear, and she didn't want to wake him.

"Fitz." Olivia thought she heard sobbing when she walked in Fitz room to change her shirt. The bathroom light and shower were on. His pajama pants and shirt were on the floor.

"Fitz." Olivia said again walking in the bathroom. The sobbing was louder. Fitz was crying in the shower. She listened for a few seconds. He didn't hear her come in the bathroom. She didn't know what to do or say to help her best friend. The only thing she could think to do was simply be there for him. She leaned against the sink and made her presence to known to Fitz.

"I'm here." Olivia said loud enough to be heard over the sobbing coming from the shower.

"Livvie?" He was embarrassed Olivia heard him crying over Mellie.

"Yeah…do you need anything?"

"No…I'm sorry Livvie. I thought you were sleeping."

"No, Leah threw up on my shirt, and I came in here to borrow one."

"There are shirts in the second drawer."

"Fitz I just want you to know that I understand you're overwhelmed by everything that has happened, and I will come visit you in DC as often as you need me too. I will drive here every weekend if you ask me too."

"Thank you. I know you came here expecting to have a great time. I'm sorry for this spectacle with Mellie."

"You don't have to apologize. I'm glad I could be here to help."

"Thank you Livvie."

"Anything you need Fitz."

"Can I ask you one more thing?" Fitz turned off the shower and reached for a towel. He wrapped it around his waist and stepped out the shower.

"Of course."

"Can you sleep with me tonight?"

"What…you want me to…"

"No, not in that way, I want to hold you tonight…If that's okay with you. I understand if that would be crossing a boundary…"

"No, of course you can hold me."

"I said anything to help you. You've been my best friends 26 years, anything you need, I mean that.

"Anything?" His frown turned to a grin.

"Don't push your luck."

"I wasn't asking you that. It sure is cold in here. You know body heat is so much better than blankets."

"Okay… you can use my body heat, but you cannot peak under the covers."

"Really?"

"Yeah, stay in here so I can undress and get under the covers."

"Okay, let's get some sleep. We're both exhausted." Olivia said once she was hidden underneath the sheet on Fitz bed. It was freezing in the house and he only had a sheet on his bed.

"Isn't Leah going to be cold?" Olivia asked when Fitz wrapped his arm around her waist. He was trying not to get a hard on as he rubbed his hands over her stomach.

"No, she isn't going to be cold. Her sleeper will keep her warm."

"Okay." Olivia whispered as she drifted off to sleep. Being in Fitz arms felt so right, but she knew they were close to crossing a friendship boundary.

"Do you hear that?" Olivia mumbled. She heard a baby crying in her sleep. Fitz was snoring.

"No, you just went to sleep an hour ago." Olivia scooted out Fitz embrace and threw the cover off her. She grabbed a shirt out Fitz drawer and put her white silk bottoms on. Fitz stretched his arm out and took over the space Olivia had just left open.

"Leah don't cry. Olivia leaned down and took the baby out her car seat. She knew her back had to be hurting sleeping in that car seat for hours. Fitz had to get her crib when the sun came up.

"It's okay." Olivia walked around with Leah rubbing her back to soothe her. After walking around a few minutes, the cries softened to a whimper.

"Is everything okay?" Fitz sleepily stumbled in the room with Olivia and Leah.

"Yeah, she needs a diaper change. I'm going to go make her bottle." Olivia handed Leah to Fitz.

"Thanks Livvie." He took Leah and kissed her cheek. She yawned snuggling closer to Fitz chest.

Olivia grabbed the can of formula out the diaper bag and looked for the instructions. She had never made a bottle.

"Looks simple enough. Simply add water." Olivia added water and four scoops of formula to the bottle. She shook it up and put it in the microwave for one minute.

"Shit!" Olivia yelped when she squirted the hot milk on the back of her hand.

"You okay in there Livvie?" Fitz called out when he heard the bottle fall on the floor.

"I'm fine." Olivia put the bottle in the freezer and put an ice cube on her hand.

"All dry. Livvie there is a diaper pail in the nursery bathroom. Can you toss this diaper?" Fitz held his hand out for Olivia to take the wet diaper. She handed Fitz the bottle and took the diaper.

Olivia turned on the light and looked at the pink and white room. There was still a dresser and rocking chair, other than that the room was empty. She turned on the bathroom light and threw the diaper in the pail. There was a picture of Leah and Fitz on the dresser. She was smiling at Fitz while he tapped her nose. It was a cute picture.

"She doesn't drink this much. Next time just use two scoops of formula and four ounces of water." Leah had only drank half of the bottle Olivia prepared for her.

"Yeah, I'll make a note of it. I'm going to get some sleep before the sun comes up. I still have to drive back to New York in a few hours."

"You can stay here until Sunday night Olivia."

"No, my dad is expecting me to have dinner with him Sunday night."

"Cancel your dinner date."

"I cancelled last week. I will be back here next Saturday to help you with Leah."

"Does your dad still hate Jerry?"

"Yep, not that much has changed in the last six months."

"Is he the reason you never gave us a chance?"

"No…We've just been friends for so long. I can't even picture us having sex. It would be awkward…"

"You let me hold you."

"Under the covers. You didn't see anything."

"I felt your curves."

"I'm going to sleep. I will debate with you in a few hours." With those last few words, she patted Fitz on his shoulder and told him goodnight before walking back to his bedroom."

"Goodnight Sweet Baby."

"Sweet Baby?" She stopped walking and looked at Fitz.

"Yeah that's my new name for you."

"Okay Dreamy Blue."

"Hey I like that."

**I must say, I'm delighted by how much you like my story! Yes Andrew is a butthole in this story. Shame on him for not wanting to take Leah home to his wife. Never fret, Leah will be well taken care of. There will be a happy ending for everyone…well almost everyone. Is Olivia really going to move back to DC and help with Leah? **


	3. Chapter 3

"Can I talk with you for a second?"

"Yes, you can talk to me Huck."

"I…I bought the ring, but I really don't know what to say to her."

"Say whatever you feel like saying. It's a proposal Huck. It doesn't have to be scripted."

"What if she says no?"

"Quinn will say yes. Now go propose."

"Right now?" Huck stared in the hallway at his coworkers walking in the office building.

"Yes, right now before our meeting starts."

"I…can't."

"Do it now Huck. You have been asking me this same question for a month now, and I always say the same thing. You need to propose now."

"Hey what's going on?" Quinn walked in Olivia's office with a legal pad in one hand and coffee in the other hand.

"Uh… We were…" Huck stuttered while fiddling with the ring in his pocket.

"I'm going to go get some cappuccino before our meeting starts. Excuse me." Olivia said before leaving Huck and Quinn in her office alone.

"Good morning Livvie." Olivia cringed when Jake said good morning to her.

"Harrison." Olivia smiled at Harrison ignoring Jake. He was opening his computer preparing to take notes.

"How was DC? You look like you had a great time at Fitz party." Harrison said noticing Olivia's smile. She had told him she and Jake were not together. He was expecting her to be upset in the office since she still had to see Jake for eight hours of the day.

"Fitz? The guy who bought that plastic ring you never take off?" Jake asked eavesdropping on their conversation.

"We had a great time." Olivia replied ignoring Jake."

"Okay let's get stared." Their boss David Rosen said walking into the conference room.

"Where are Quinn and Huck?" He asked looking around the conference table.

"We're here." Quinn walked in the room with a huge grin on her face. Olivia whispered congratulations when Huck sat next to her at the table. Huck nodded at Olivia and powered on his computer.

Olivia felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. David hated cell phones in their meetings. He wanted their full attention. Olivia took her phone out her pocket and glanced at the message on the screen. She smiled as she read the message looking up every few seconds to make sure David wasn't pointing at anything important on the PowerPoint slide.

Fitz: _You need to hurry up and get back to DC. I want you in my arms again Sweet Baby._

Olivia: _In a meeting Dreamy Blue. _

Olivia blushed as she quickly texted back. She put her phone back in her pocket and Harrison looked under the table. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her blushing and putting her phone back in her pocket.

"New boyfriend?" Harrison asked when David concluded their meeting.

"No…let's get to work Harrison." Olivia was blushing again.

"That makes two in a row!" David yelled when Stephen walked in the office.

"I know it's two in a row. I promise next week I will be on time for the meeting."

"So what's your excuse this time Stephen? Did Georgia's water break?" Olivia asked grabbing a doughnut from the box Stephen put on the table in the conference room.

"No, actually the twins are suspended from school. I begged the principal to reinstate them."

"Suspended for what?" Olivia laughed at the double toil and trouble duo getting kicked out of class.

"Throwing crayons. It's not funny Livvie, one of the crayons hit the principal's face."

"If Mrs. Batner is still the principal of Blue Mountain Academy, she needs to be hit with a crayon." Olivia attended Blue Mountain Academy from 4th through 8th grade, and Mrs. Batner called Eli daily to tell him about the mischief her and her friends were up too.

"The twins will not be getting anymore crayons. I do have to leave work early today. I still have to pack Georgia a bag. She is being induced later on today."

"Awww name one of your twins Olivia."

"Beautiful name, but you know Georgia would not approve of me naming our child after my beautiful coworker who I spend too many late nights with."

"Late nights working." Olivia clarified as David looked at them.

"Yes, of course." David mumbled walking out the conference room.

oooo

"Fitz…"Olivia moaned as he kissed her neck while her legs were crossed over his back.

"Say it Livvie." He growled nibbling her ear.

"I want a baby." Olivia whispered her voice thick with the emotions she felt.

"Say it louder." He whispered as he moved his lips back to her neck.

"I want a baby Fitz!" She yelled as Fitz moved faster.

"Livvie." Stephen walked in Olivia's office and threw a folder on her desk.

"What…"Olivia jumped when she heard another man say her name.

"You didn't get much sleep last night?" He asked pulling a chair up to her desk.

"No…. I drove back from DC on a few hours of sleep." Olivia sheepishly replied to Stephen. She had no idea why she was dreaming of sex with Fitz."

"So who is Fitz? You mumbled his name when I walked in your office.

"I said his name?" She opened the folder and tried to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Yeah."

"He is my best friend…" Olivia let her sentence trail off as she thought about her dream.

"Package Livvie." Harrison walked in her office and put a small box on her desk.

"From Fitz?" Olivia said as Stephen looked on curiously. She opened the box and there was an envelope and ring box.

_It's time for a replacement. _Were the only words on the letter. Olivia opened the box, and inside there was a gold band with the initials SB written in tiny letters.

"Yeah, he's your best friend alright." Stephen laughed walking out the office to give Olivia a few minutes to herself. Harrison followed him back to his office.

Olivia tried to focus on her clients, but her thoughts kept drifting to Fitz. She felt a tingly sensation in her stomach when she thought of him. It was the feeling of butterflies she felt whenever she was falling in love. She tried to laugh off the thoughts and tell herself it was silly to fantasize about her best friend. She attributed her feelings for Fitz towards her breakup with Jake. She was still hurting, and it was nice to know that a man would do something so nice for her. She glanced at the ring on her right ring finger occasionally throughout the day. She was going to call Fitz and thank him for her present when she left the office.

* * *

"She's adorable. She looks like she could be your baby." Abby was holding Leah while Fitz put his coffee and computer on the table in their conference room. He ignored the comment and looked at his watch. The meeting was supposed to start two minutes ago. Lauren was at her desk; his other partners still hadn't arrived. They had changed their meeting time to mid mornings, and his coworkers still had problems getting to the office.

"Looks like everyone who is going to be here is here." Jerry said walking in the office a few minutes later.

"Is Olivia still in town Fitz?"

"No." Fitz replied already agitated with Jerry.

"Good, maybe we can have a sensible conversation now." Jerry didn't care if Abby heard their conversation.

"Sarah has been trying to get in contact with you since you left the hospital. She doesn't know your number. Anyways, she says she talked with her husband and they will be taking Leah back to California with them on Friday. She also said Rose and Philip do not know Leah is Andrew's, and she wants to keep it that way to save Mellie's reputation."

"Sarah wants to take Leah to California?"

"Yes, the child is her niece. You need to assign legal guardianship to her and husband before Friday."

"When is she coming back to DC?"

"She says she will come back to DC when there is a change in Mellie's condition."

"I'll have to think about that."

"What is there to think about? You wanted Andrew to take the child, now you have someone who is willing to take Leah."

"She wants to take Leah thousands of miles across the country to California. I need to think about that."

"Your being stupid Fitz."

"I'm being stupid?" He laughed.

"No…interesting choice of words though…It's such a beautiful day, and I'm taking the rest of the day off."

"What about the meeting?" Abby asked Fitz.

"There will be another meeting next week." He replied taking the baby from Abby.

"Leah and I are going to spend the day in New York."

"New York?" Jerry was astounded by the blatant change in his attitude towards Leah.

"Yes. I'm going to the airport now." Fitz said buckling Leah in her car seat.

He walked out the office holding the car seat and dialing Olivia's number.

"This is Olivia Pope." Olivia answered without looking up from her notes. She was waiting on Harrison to come back with her lunch.

"Hi Livvie."

"Fitz." Olivia grinned when she heard his baritone voice say her name.

"Did you get the package?"

"Yes, it's very nice thank you. When did you find time to buy me another ring?"

"I ordered it when we got off the phone Friday night."

"Hey you're not supposed to buy me presents for _your _birthday."

"I can buy you presents whenever I feel like it Mrs. Grant."

"Mrs. Grant?" Olivia giggled.

"Olivia Grant. Yeah I like that." Fitz said making Olivia giggle louder.

"Yeah it does sound nice." Olivia said trying to contain her laughter.

"I'm being serious Livvie."

"Me too."

"I'm on my way to your office."

"Really?" Olivia dropped her pen and paper and looked out her office window.

"Yeah, I should be there in about four hours, depending on when the next flight leaves DC."

"You can be Mrs. Grant today Livvie."

"Wow that's quite an offer Dreamy Blue when we haven't even went on a date."

"We've been friends 26 years we don't need to date." Fitz laughed.

"You're such a comedian. This is why you are my best friend." He was continually making Olivia laugh with his wedding bells talk.

"I'll see you in a few hours Sweet Baby." He hung up the phone and drove to the airport.

"What is so funny today? You are all laughs today Livvie. I'm thinking you had a _really _good time in DC." Harrison walked in her office and took her lunch out the bag. It was his week to do lunch runs for everyone in the office.

"No reason. Why do you think I have to have a reason to be bubbly Harrison?"

"You usually don't laugh during office hours. Are you and Fitz more than friends?"

"No."

"You don't look like a heartbroken women." Harrison turned and nodded towards Jake's office. He had went somewhere for lunch.

"I am heartbroken, but I'm not going to let Jake ruin the day."

* * *

Four hours later was Fitz parking in front of an office building in Manhattan. The law firm was on the second floor and the elevator was out of service. Leah's car seat felt heavier than usual as he climbed the two flights of stairs. The name David Rosen was the written on the door of the second floor stair exit. He pushed open the door and proceeded to look for Olivia's office. The air smelled like a variety of foods. The place smelled more like a restaurant than an office. He saw an open door with a round table. There were takeout boxes on the table. He presumed it was the conference room. The office was small and cozy. It was the complete opposite of his DC office. They even had goofy photos of the staff lining the conference room walls. Fitz could see why Olivia stayed in New York.

"Can I help you?" David walked out his office when he saw Fitz looking around the conference room.

"Uh yeah, I'm looking for Olivia Pope."

"Livvie? She went next door to grab some tea. She will be in her office in a few minutes. You can have a seat in the conference room until she comes back. What's your name? I will call her and let her know you are here."

"No, that's okay. I will call Livvie myself."

"I hope someone bought snacks. I'm starving." Fitz heard someone say loudly in the hall.

"Hey are you a delivery guy or something?" Jake asked when he opened one of the food containers.

"No, I'm here to see Livvie."

"What do you want with my woman?"

"Your woman." Fitz sneered.

"I'm going to take an uneducated guess and assume you are Joke Ballard?"

"Joke Ballard? Hey pal you don't know me, and you don't want to get on my bad side. Don't be fooled by my suit and tie. I'm a former navy officer."

"I don't want to upset my baby, but I will put her in another office while you show me some of your Navy combat skills." Fitz smiled at Jake.

"Right. I'm not going to upset your baby." Jake grabbed a bagel and walked back to his office. Fitz smirked as the cowardly lion walked out the conference room.

"I'm back with the drinks!" Olivia yelled opening the door to the second floor. There weren't any clients in the office after 4:00.

"It's about time. You took so long, I thought you were talking with the owner about buying stock in the company." David came out of his office to take the cardboard tray from Olivia.

"Whatever. I'm going to be leaving a few minutes early today. I'm waiting on my friend to get here."

"Who is your friend Livvie?" Jake came out his office when he heard David and Olivia talking. She ignored him and kept walking when she saw Fitz in the conference room.

"I said who is your friend Olivia!" Jake grabbed her arm and almost tripped her. Fitz ran in the hall when he saw Jake grab Olivia. She threw her tea at Jake.

"You bitch!" Jake yelled when the hot chamomile tea wet his shirt and face.

"You should put some ice on that asshole!" Olivia yelled as Jake grabbed his face. He had a red mark where the tea scalded his face.

"Hey that's enough! This is an office. You two can't have a lovers quarrel in the hallway!" David said running out of his office when he heard Olivia and Jake yelling. Fitz stood back. Olivia was able to handle this battle. Jake walked to the refrigerator to put some ice on the burn mark.

"Grab my woman again, and you will be hit with more than tea." Fitz said when Jake walked around him to get ice cubes.

"Fitz!" Olivia ran up to Fitz and hugged him. She brushed her hand over his cheek and slowly leaned in for a kiss. Fitz was taken aback by the tender kiss, but he was happy to welcome her soft lips.

"What's gotten into my best friend?" Fitz whispered into her lips.

"Nothing." Olivia blushed breaking their kiss. Without giving her a chance to take a step back from him, Fitz held her face and quickly kissed her. This time Olivia was surprised when she felt his tongue in her mouth.

"Come on let's get going, she is getting fussy." He said as he savored her lip gloss. Leah woke up and was starting to whine. Olivia nodded and put her head on Fitz shoulder. Jake was staring at them. Olivia ignored him and closed her eyes inhaling Fitz cologne.

"Come on Sweet Baby." Fitz whispered in her ear. Leah was whining loud enough to disturb her coworkers.

"Okay, follow me to my office." She said stepping back and trying to rationalize her behavior as being excited to see her best friend. Fitz grabbed the car seat and followed behind Olivia. She quickly grabbed her purse and walked out the exit to the stairway.

oooo

"Here comes the airplane." Olivia was moving the spoon of oatmeal around in circles. Fitz was washing dishes and she was feeding Leah her baby cereal.

"Yummy." She said when she put the spoon in her mouth. Leah frowned and spit the oatmeal out.

"She is still getting used to solid food. I brought the baby food as a back up to her formula. She eats it if you mix it with pears."

"Is she supposed to be eating jar food yet? I thought they didn't start solids until six months."

"You've been reading parenting books?"

"Uhhh…yeah when I see the books in the store." Olivia felt stupid telling Fitz she read parenting books when she wasn't going to be pregnant anytime soon.

"You're going to be a great mom Livvie." Fitz finished drying the dishes and took a jar of pears out the diaper bag.

"You're a great dad." She said watching Fitz mix pears in the cereal. He smiled and took the spoon from Olivia. Leah quickly devoured the fruit cereal mix when she tasted the pears.

"I know that look Livvie." He said when he noticed Olivia daydreaming.

"What look?"

"You're in deep thought."

"I am not in deep thought." She denied quickly snapping out of her daydream.

"You're really different since yesterday. I can't pinpoint what has happened since yesterday…did you have a dream you didn't tell me about?"

"A dream…"

"Yes…Fitz put Leah over his shoulder. What was your dream about?"

"It's embarrassing...I don't even know why I dreamed it."

"It was about us." Fitz stated waiting for more information on the dream.

"Yeah…"

"We were…" Fitz prodded her for more details.

"We were having sex…" Olivia let her voice trail off and quickly looked in the other direction.

"Umm nice dream." He put Leah in her car seat and waited for Olivia to look at him.

"It was an awkward dream. We're best friends. I shouldn't be dreaming about us having sex."

"Look at me." He stepped closer to her and she stepped back until her back was against the wall.

"I love you…" He whispered softly in Olivia's ear.

"I love you too, but we are friends…best friends…let's keep it that way." She put her hands on his shirt to put distance between them.

"No…" Fitz whispered not moving from his spot in front of her.

"What?"

"I said no…I'm not going to settle for being your friend. I should have persisted before I married Mellie. I won't make that mistake again. You are mine Livvie."

* * *

"Where is he? I want to see him."

"Get out Amanda." Abby was grabbing her purse and keys. Amanda was standing in her office with her dog TJ.

"He can't treat me like I'm nothing. I know he wants me, and now that his ex-wife is out the way I can have him."

"You are obsessed Amanda! Fitz doesn't want you!" Abby was starting to get frustrated with the dumb blonde's frequent trips to her office looking for Fitz.

"He loves me Abby, and we're going to be together. He told me we could be together. I'm going to be Mrs. Grant."

"He's not in his office? Where is he?"'

"I'm calling security Amanda."

"Fitz is not here. I will be back tomorrow and the next day." Amanda had the look of a crazy scorned woman. From the way she talked about Fitz, it wouldn't be a stretch to think he left her at the wedding altar. News traveled fast around the office, and Abby knew the only wedding between Amanda and Fitz occurred Amanda's loose screws mind.

"Can I help you?" Abby said chirpily when a brunette woman walked in her office.

"Your dog is beautiful. " The woman reached down to pet TJ.

"He was a gift from my fiance. I need to get going." She grabbed TJ's leash and walked out the office.

"My name is Sarah. Fitz has my niece. I've been trying to get in contact with him."

"Fitz is in New York."

"He took Leah to New York? When is he coming back? My husband and I are going to California Friday."

"No idea." Abby shrugged.

"Is Jerry here?" Sarah saw several offices in the hallway, but there weren't any names on the door. The secretary wasn't at her desk.

"No, he left for the day. I'm the only one left in the office. We closed a few minutes ago."

"This is unbelievable and unacceptable. Fitz complains about taking care of a baby that isn't his, then he goes to New York with my niece. I've already bought formula, jars of food, and diapers. You need to call him and tell him to bring Leah back to DC now!"

"Hey don't scream at me. This is between you and Fitz. You want to talk to him, you need to find his number, and you won't be getting his number from me."

"I know you don't have anything to do with this. I just want to take Leah back to California with me. I don't want to go home and get a call from Fitz a few weeks later saying he can't handle taking care of Leah. It costs money to fly from Fresno to DC, and I won't be flying to DC every few weeks. I'm not coming back here until I get news on Mellie. You tell Fitz if he doesn't bring me Leah by the time I go to the airport Friday, he is going to be stuck with her."

"I'll make a note of that. If there is nothing else, you can leave my office. I have to get home and feed my cats." Sarah turned around and made a bee line for the exit.

"Where's Leah?" Rose asked when Sarah got in the car.

"In New York with Fitz."

"He took her to New York?"

"Yeah mom, he took Leah to New York and I don't know when he is coming back to DC."

"Well don't seem so upset Sarah, he is her dad. He probably just needs a change of pace for a few days or weeks. He and Mellie are divorced, but I know he has to be overwhelmed by the accident and taking care of Leah without Mellie's help."

"I'm trying to help him by taking Leah back to California."

"If he doesn't want Leah to go to California, you can't get upset."

"Where are we going next?" Sarah asked trying to calm down from her shouting match with Abby.

"To the golf course. Philip is supposed to be meeting Jerry there, and we're going to have dinner after a few rounds."

"I'll take you the golf course, and then I'm going to the hospital to sit with Mellie." Sarah was ready for this drama to be over with. She needed her sister to come out of her coma and take her baby.

"Okay." Rose looked out the window and blinked several times to keep her tears from falling. It was hard for her to see Mellie hooked up to so many machines.

"Mel is going to be fine. Leah is going to be fine." Sarah said sensing the sudden change when she mentioned her sister's name.

"Yeah…I sure do hope so." Rose whispered wiping the corners of her eyes.

"We're here." Sarah parked and waved when she saw Jerry and Phillip. She drove to the hospital checking her phone whenever she stopped at a red light. Her husband hadn't called her. They were already having marriage problems before they came to DC. The problems magnified when she told her husband she wanted to take Leah back to Fresno. He conceded to her firmness of not leaving Leah with her sister's ex-husband, since he was already saying Leah should stay with Andrew. Sarah was clueless as to why Fitz changed his mind about Leah. If he was going to take care of Leah fine, but she was not going to let Fitz have mood swings when it came to taking care of her niece.

**Huck And Quinn are getting married! Which can be totally gross or totally sweet, this is not a Huckleberry Quinn story, but had to throw that in there. Jake being hit with hot tea…priceless. Fitz not taking no for an answer from Olivia…Crazy Amanda…and Sarah wanting Leah…Is Fitz going to let Sarah take Leah back to California?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Olivia look at me." Fitz moved her hands off his shirt and kissed her new promise ring. Olivia was taking in his words. She took a deep breath to keep her emotions in check before she spoke.

"I don't want to lose your friendship when our relationship doesn't work out." She said her voice cracking as she spoke.

"There is nothing we can say to each other to make us stop being friends." He let go of her hand and moved his hands to her waist letting his fingers roam up her untucked shirt. He lightly rubbed her bare stomach.

"Nothing?" Olivia chuckled.

"Nothing Livvie."

"You know that skateboard your dad bought when we came back from summer camp. The one that all your friends were jealous of…"

"Yeah…someone spray painted it pink." Fitz laughed when he thought of his favorite skateboard.

"I spray painted your skateboard."

"You!" Fitz laughed and pinched Olivia's stomach.

"I wanted to get back at you for embarrassing me at camp!" Olivia laughed pulling Fitz hands from underneath her shirt.

"Hey I didn't get another skateboard until Christmas. I was the guy with the pink skateboard the whole summer. Since we're being so open with other…your prom dress was ugly."

"You said you liked my prom dress!"

"I wanted you to be my girlfriend. I was going to say anything to make you happy."

"How do I know you aren't saying anything to get what you want from me now?" Olivia's tone went from comical to serious.

"Because I'm not a teenage boy anymore." Fitz answered matching Olivia's seriousness.

"I'm a man who knows what he wants. What's he has always wanted, and I will get what I want. You will be Olivia Grant."

"You sound really sure of that Fitz."

"I am sure of that. I've been your friend 26 years. I've learned a few things about you. I know how to make you fall in love. I've seen you heartbroken too many times. I know whatdoesn't work with my Livvie_."_

"There's really only one more thing for me to know about you Livvie…and I will find that out when we turn in for the night." Fitz whispered in her ear.

"What's that?" Olivia's whispered.

"What your face looks like when you cum." He slowly whispered the words.

"Fitz we cannot have sex."

"I wasn't saying I wanted to have sex. I want to see your face when I taste you. That way…when we do have sex… I will know if you're faking it or not."

"Taste me?"

"I want to hear all the sounds you make when I move my tongue in and out your entrance." Fitz was kissing her earlobe. His hands were up her shirt rubbing her breast.

Olivia was getting hot. Her mind was telling her to step away from the wall, but her body wouldn't cooperate. She was loving the feel of Fitz tongue brushing over her earring. The heat of his breath on her ear then her neck as his tongue moved lower. She stopped him when his hands reached the front of her pants unbuttoning them.

"What are we doing?" she asked holding her hand over her pants button.

"Sweet Baby. Let me taste you." Fitz stepped back to give her some space. Olivia looked in his eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like a minute.

"Okay." Olivia smiled and nodded. Fitz reached for her hand. She leaned against the wall a few more seconds before taking it. They glanced at Leah and she was still sleeping soundly. Olivia's legs felt like rubber as she followed Fitz. They were about to change their relationship. When he turned on the light, he quickly slipped her unbuttoned pants down her legs. He then unbuttoned her shirt and undressed tossing both their clothes in a pile.

"Wait." she said when Fitz lowered himself to taste her nectar.

"Let's do this together." Olivia took her legs out his arms and stood over Fitz lowering her bottom to his face. She stared at his rock hardness in front of her. A few seconds later she felt him taste her. She lowered her head and let her tongue do the same.

oooo

"Livvie you taste so good. I'm ready for more." Fitz broke their kiss for a few seconds to whisper into her lips.

"No, I can't take anymore" She whimpered quickly recapturing his tongue. They had spent the last hour tasting every last drop of each other.

"You climaxed twice. You can do that a few more times. You're moaning and grinding on my face was everything I dreamed it would be."

"So did you. It's a good thing I can't get pregnant from swallowing." Olivia laughed.

"Do you want to get pregnant now?"

"No not now." She hastily replied crossing her legs and pulling the sheet over her hips.

"You read parenting books, and you don't want to get pregnant now?"

"No, I read parenting books so I can be ready when I do decide to get pregnant."

"Well you can get a lot of practice helping me take care of Leah."

"How is Mellie? You haven't said anything about her since you got to New York."

"I don't know...same condition I guess…Her sister came to get Leah…"

"Came to get Leah? I'm confused you brought Leah…"

"I'm deciding if I will let Sarah have custody of Leah." Fitz abruptly stated before Olivia could finish her sentence.

"What does Mellie want?"

"Mellie is in a coma. She doesn't know what she wants."

"I'm just saying Fitz…you seemed really adamant about not getting Leah…and now you have someone who wants her."

"You don't want me to keep Leah?" Fitz was wrapping his mind around the mixed signals Olivia was sending. He thought she wanted Leah to stay with them.

"I do want Leah…I want her to be happy, and I want you to be happy…I'm going to support whatever decision you make. If you keep Leah, I will help you raise her."

"When are you moving to DC?"

"I haven't made a decision on moving to DC yet. I will come visit every weekend, or as often as I can, but I'm not sure if I want to leave New York yet."

"You haven't decided to move to DC?" Fitz laughed at Olivia.

"What's so funny?"

"You Livvie. You're very funny." Fitz threw the sheet off his legs and quickly put on his pants. He was annoyed by Olivia wanting to stay working with Ballard.

"You think me wanting to stay in New York is funny?" Olivia took his shirt off the floor and slipped her arms into the sleeves. She buttoned it following Fitz into the living room. He stopped at Leah's car seat. She was still sleeping. Olivia stopped talking when she saw Leah sleeping. She didn't want to wake the infant.

"I don't want to have to come to New York every time Ballard hits you."

"I can handle myself." Olivia snippily replied crossing her arms and walking to the kitchen for a bottle of water.

"If I hadn't been in your office today, he would have punched or threw you when you threw tea at him. I want to protect you, and I don't want you in situations like that. You don't need to be working with that jerk."

"We've been dating less than an hour and you're already making demands of me." Olivia's words were louder than she expected. She woke up Leah and she started crying. Fitz took her out the seat and walked around with her.

"I'm sorry." Olivia said when Leah started whining.

"No I'm sorry. Maybe you're right. We might be just better as friends."

* * *

"Has there been any improvement doc?" Sarah walked in the room and asked the doctor on duty. He was staring at Mellie and appeared to be in deep thought. He fumbled with his clipboard when he heard Sarah walk in Mellie's hospital room.

"No improvement." He said shaking his head scrawling notes on his clipboard.

"Who bought this?" Sarah asked picking up a plant on the table.

"Some guy was putting it on the desk when I walked in the room. He said something about plants being able to heal and walked out before I could get his name."

Sarah closed the door behind the doctor and walked to the window to open the curtains. The sun was behind the clouds and the sky was an orange hue. It would be dark in a few hours, and her husband hadn't called her all day. She put her fingers on the window and looked at the traffic below. DC was a busy city, so unlike Fresno. She wished Mellie had never chosen to move to DC. But Mel was determined to move to the East Coast when she graduated college. She pitied her sister for being in a love triangle. Her own marriage was bad, but would never hook up with some friend at a bar. She adored her niece, she just wished the circumstances surrounding Leah were different. If she did get Leah from Fitz, she was going to find out Andrew's address. He was definitely going to help pay for Leah.

"Mel I need you to snap out of this." Sarah said to herself. She sat in the chair next to Mellie and took her phone out her purse. She quickly looked through her messages when she saw the new text message notification icon on her phone. The message was from her husband._ Back in Fresno, see you Friday if you decide to come home_. She threw her phone back in her purse and walked back to the window to hide her frustration with her husband. Mel was sleeping, but she didn't want her emotions to send off any bad vibes. If plants could heal, then certainly her emotions could also help her sister recover faster.

"Leah." Sarah turned around when she heard Mellie's raspy voice.

"Mel!" Mellie was looking around the room confused. Sarah ran in the hallway and flagged down a doctor. She ran back in the room and Mellie was looking at all the monitors.

"Where's Leah? What happened? Was I in an accident? Is Leah okay?' Mellie's eyes were watering as she tried to process everything going on around her.

"Yes and yes. Leah is okay. She's with Fitz…"

"Why is she with my ex-husband?"

"You don't want her with Fitz?"

"No, bring me my baby now!" Mellie tried to sit up, but laid back down when she felt her head throbbing.

"I don't know his number."

"His number is in my phone."

"You're phone was smashed in the accident. I will call Jerry and tell him you're out of the coma, and you want Leah."

"Bring her too me, and I'm leaving today. I can recover from the accident at a hospital in Fresno. I'm going home. I cannot take this with Fitz and Andrew. Look at what happened…" Mellie's voice trailed off as she reached up and felt the bandage on her head.

"You're fine Mel." Sarah quickly called Jerry and waited for him to answer. They were at dinner, and she didn't know if he would answer his phone while at a restaurant. She hung up after the phone rang a few times. She would call back in a few minutes.

"Go to Fitz house and get Leah."

"I can't do that Mel. He went to New York."

"What is he doing taking my baby to New York!"

"He didn't know who you wanted Leah with, and Andrew didn't want Leah."

"Mellie, you're going to have to stop yelling." The doctor walked in the room and checked her vital signs. Everything looked good.

"I will explain everything about your accident when you calm down."

"I am calm!" Mellie yelled at the doctor. She felt like she had been hit with a ton of bricks, but she wasn't going to calm down until she talked to Fitz regarding Leah.

oooo

"This really is a miracle. You're so vibrant. I wish I could thank whoever bought this plant." Rose felt the stems on the plant.

"It wasn't the damn plant." Mellie snapped. She still hadn't been able to get in contact with Fitz.

"I'll call Fitz again." Jerry walked out the room with his phone. He came back in the room a few minutes later when Fitz didn't answer his phone.

"Who does Fitz know in New York?"

"His friend Olivia Pope."

"Olivia? The woman who wanted to ruin my marriage?"

"Yeah that's her." Jerry never did approve of Fitz being so close to Olivia.

"She must the reason Fitz wants Leah. He mentioned something about her wanting to adopt a baby when I was pregnant with Leah. Olivia is going to try to keep my baby!" Mellie yelled.

"Mellie you have to stop yelling." The doctor had walked back in the room.

"I would have never hooked up with Andrew if Fitz wasn't always fawning over Olivia."

"Who is Andrew?" Rose asked. Philip and Jerry shared a knowing look.

"He's Leah's father!" Mellie shouted.

"Her father…you cheated on Fitz?"

"Yes. That's why we're divorced."

"Fitz is calling back."

"Answer the damn phone!" Mellie yelled at Jerry.

"This isn't a good time. I'm just returning your call." Fitz said before Jerry could say anything. Olivia was taking a shower and he had just finished feeding Leah her bottle.

"Mellie is out her of coma." Jerry blurted before Fitz could hang up the phone.

"Here." Jerry handed Mellie his phone.

"Why did you take Leah to New York?" Mellie said before Fitz had a chance to say anything to her.

"Did you think you would ride off into the sunset with Olivia with _**my**_ baby?"

"No…I was keeping Leah until you recovered from your injuries Mel."

"Sarah can take care of Leah while I recover. I'm requesting to be transported to a hospital in Fresno."

"Did you hit your head in the accident? You're really different Mel."

"I'm fine Fitz. I want you to bring me Leah now!"

"I don't know when the next flight is leaving to DC."

"Get in your car and drive Fitz."

"Mellie it's starting to rain here. Do you want me to bring Leah out in this weather?"

"I said now Fitz!" Mellie hung up before Fitz could say anything else.

"What's going on?" Olivia came out her room a few minutes later dressed in a pair of silk shorts and shirt.

"Mellie is out of her coma, and she wants me to bring her Leah now."

"You're going to drive in this weather? There is a thunderstorm warning, and you know flights will be delayed for a few hours."

"Yeah I'm going to drive to DC."

"I'm going with you." Fitz was surprised Olivia was going to DC with him.

"We're still best friends Fitz. I want to be there for you."

"We're more than best friends." Fitz stood up and pulled Olivia to him. He kissed her softly running his hands threw her curls.

"You're still my Sweet Baby." He whispered into her lips.

"You're still my Dreamy Blue." Olivia whispered.

oooo

Four hours later Fitz was parking Olivia's car in the hospital parking lot. It wasn't raining in DC. Leah was babbling when Fitz took her seat out the car. Do you want to wait our here? I won't be in there long."

"Yeah, I'll wait out here."

He was going to drop off Leah and come right back to Olivia. He wasn't going to stay to find out how Mellie was recovering from her injuries. He was sure she had her friends and family to keep her company. If she wanted Leah, she would get _her_ baby. Fitz asked the receptionist for the room number and took the elevator to the 7th floor. He stopped outside the door and listened to the chatter. He could hear Mellie talking loudly. Her voice was raspy, but he knew his ex-wife when he heard her spoke. He looked down at Leah. She had stopped babbling and was looking around taking in her surroundings.

"Here we are." Fitz unbuckled Leah and picked her up. He held her for a few seconds and pinched her cheek. She laughed.

"Beautiful baby girl." A nurse coming out of the room next door to Mellie's said when she heard Leah laugh.

Fitz was ready for the rampage of his ex-wife. He reached down and picked up the car seat as he balanced Leah in his other arm. The room got quiet and all eyes were on him and Leah as they walked in the room.

"There's my baby." Mellie finally broke the silence.

He walked over and handed the baby to Mellie. No one else said anything to him. He suspected Mellie had a head injury, and he was right. She had a bandage wrapped around her head. He wasn't going to stick around to ask questions about her injuries. He sat the car seat and diaper bag on the floor. He turned and walked out the room as everyone walked over to look at Leah.

"Hey you okay?" Olivia asked a few minutes later when Fitz got in the driver's seat of her car.

"Yeah it's fine Livvie. I'm going to go back to my house, and I will drive you back to New York tomorrow." Fitz tried to hide the embarrassment he felt about handing Leah over to Mellie.

"No rush, I'm clearing my schedule for tomorrow. We can go back to New York tomorrow or the next day."

"Yeah." Fitz nodded as he drove to his house.

"You really want a baby." Olivia said when Fitz parked in his garage. She could see how sad he was about giving Leah back. They had talked on the way to DC, and he told her Mellie was moving back to California.

"Yeah someday."

Fitz didn't want Olivia to know how much he was hurting. His mind wandered to how excited he was when he found out Mellie was pregnant. They were having marriage problems, but at least he was finally going to have a baby. He only had one other colleague who was unmarried and childless, and his colleague was a happy bachelor with no plans to get married or have children. He felt he had finally accomplished something that didn't involve his career when he held Leah for the first time. He was devastated when he argued with Mellie and she said Leah is her friend Andrew's baby. It was worse when Mellie kept coming around with the baby wanting him to take her back. One day he would have a baby with Olivia, but she didn't want any babies anytime soon.

"Fitz…" Olivia said softly pulling him out his trance. They had been sitting in the garage for a few minutes.

"Yes Sweet Baby?"

"Let's go inside."

"I'm going to go check the mail and make us some popcorn." Fitz sat at the kitchen table and watched Olivia walk towards the front door.

He was still sitting in the same spot when Olivia came back in the kitchen a few minutes later. He was staring at the table. He wasn't in the mood to be a good host. Olivia put a letter in front of him and poured some popcorn in the popcorn maker. Fitz opened the letter and was confused for a few seconds by the picture of the dog in a birthday hat. He turned the picture over and read the message on the back. _You're invited to TJ's birthday party Saturday at 2:00, see you at the dog park!_

Fitz started laughing. Olivia turned around to see what was so funny. She took the picture off the table and laughed at the dog in the birthday hat.

"What's this?" Olivia asked laughing along with Fitz.

"Nothing, just some junk mail." Fitz tore up the picture and threw it in the garbage.

"Do you always get pictures of dogs in the mail?"

"No." Fitz wasn't in the mood to talk about Amanda.

"So what movie are we watching?" Olivia changed the subject and decided not to pry with more questions about the dog.

"It doesn't matter."

"What do you want to do?"

"What do I want to do?" Fitz smirked and looked at Olivia waiting for her reaction.

"Take a shower and fall asleep inside you."

"Is that what you want?" He couldn't read her poker face. She put the popcorn in her hands back in the bowl and stared at him.

"Yeah, it that too much to ask Sweet Baby?"

"You do realize that's how babies are made?"

"Of course…"

"Make love to me Fitz."

"We're going to have sex?"

"Yes."

"And if you get pregnant?"

"Well then I've already learned a few things from parenting books."

Fitz kissed Olivia and went to his bathroom to shower. She undressed and got under the sheet. She got up a few minutes later to turn the air conditioner off. It was freezing in the house, and she wanted Fitz to be warm when he came out the shower. A few minutes later Fitz came in his room and dropped his towel. Olivia had kept the light off. He settled next to her under the sheet.

"Are you sure Livvie?" Fitz asked as he spread her legs.

"Yeah." Olivia said softly. She was falling asleep. Fitz leaned down and tasted her sweetness. She was moaning a few seconds later. He moved his kisses to her neck as he slowly slid inside her. Olivia gasped when she felt him slip inside her. He fit perfectly. She rocked her hips to match his movements. Her moans were louder a few minutes later and she could feel Fitz as he reached his peak. He stayed inside her and she crossed her leg over his back.

"I love you Dreamy Blue." Olivia whispered. Fitz kissed her.

"I'm not letting you back to New York." He whispered as he kissed her.

"Fitz…"

"You're staying with me." Fitz said before she could finish her sentence.

Olivia kissed him back, but she wasn't sure how long she was going to stay in DC. She couldn't just not go back to New York. They would talk about it when the sun came up, but for now they would spend the night making love to each other.

**Olivia and Fitz are officially a couple. Leah is with Mellie, but she could be back in a few chapters. Will Fitz be going to TJ's party lol?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Go to work Fitz. No more goodies until you leave the office!"

Fitz had left for work a few minutes ago. He had come back in the house twice saying he forgot an important document. That excuse got him a taste of Olivia and round two so far that morning. She was washing the breakfast dishes wearing one of his comfy college t-shirts. The doorbell rang again. She dried her hands and ran to the door. She didn't know why he rang the doorbell instead of unlocking the door.

"I'm coming Dreamy Blue!" Olivia yelled getting annoyed by his impatience. She quickly unlocked the door and her embarrassment showed on her face.

"Dreamy Blue?" Josephine Grant said when she stood in the doorway waiting for an invitation to be invited into her son's home.

"Hi…Hi Mrs. Grant." Olivia stuttered.

"Olivia good to see you, Call me Josie, Jerry and I have been divorced for years."

She smiled genuinely and handed her the pan of muffins she baked. She took in her appearance in Fitz gray cotton shirt before walking to the kitchen. Olivia was still trying to hide her embarrassment as she followed Mrs. Grant to the kitchen.

"So fill me in on the details of you and Fitz." Jose wanted to get right to the point. Olivia hesitated not wanting to discuss their relationship with Mrs. Grant.

"We're still best friends…nothing more."

"Olivia. You're in DC instead of New York, and by the way you are dressed, it's obvious you are more than friends. Are you pregnant?"

"No."

"Is Leah still here?"

"No, Mellie is out of her coma. Fitz brought Leah to her yesterday."

"Well I'm glad she is okay. Fitz has been so stressed lately with their marriage not working out and the whole ordeal with Leah."

"Yeah, I would think he has been stressed about Mellie and Leah." Olivia really didn't want to talk about his ex-wife. She let a long pause linger in their conversation until Mrs. Grant took the hint.

"Well Olivia, I've got a breakfast date with Maya when she drops Marie off at the airport. I will let her know you are in DC. We're having dinner later at my house and you're welcome to join us."

"Thank you Mrs. Grant." Olivia smiled and took a bite out of one of the blueberry muffins. They were delicious.

"Jose or Josephine." Mrs. Grant corrected before walking out the house. She shook her head at the trail of Olivia and Fitz clothes scattered over the house on her way out.

Olivia leaned against the counter for a few minutes before picking up the mess she and Fitz made. She was dressed and ready to go back to New York, until Fitz told her she was wasn't going back to New York without him, and when they did go back it would only be to clean out her office and apartment. They had argued for a few minutes before Fitz kissed her and they were making love on the floor a few seconds later.

"Harrison or Stephen." Olivia said to herself when her phone was ringing. She had called David and told him she wouldn't be in to work.

"Good morning Harrison." Olivia was ready for a barrage of questions. She never missed work unless it was important. Her coworkers were her only friends in New York.

"Are you okay Livvie?"

"I'm fine Harrison. I'm in DC with Fitz."

"You skipped work to go to DC?"

"Yes, I will be back in the office tomorrow."

"So, is Fitz your rebound or something?" Harrison chuckled.

"No, we aren't dating. We're just friends." Olivia didn't want to talk about their relationship with her coworkers.

"I ask because it's only been a few months since…"

"I know Harrison, and I'm not." Olivia cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Olivia, I just want you to know that you can always call me, and I hope that doesn't happen again, but if you ever need to go to the hospital at 2am you can knock on my door and I will be there for you."

"Thanks Harrison. I don't plan on it happening again, and can you please not mention that to Fitz."

"I won't mention it to Fitz."

"Thanks Harrison." Olivia put her phone on the table and put her hand on her stomach thinking about everything that had happened in the last few months. She was getting over it, but she couldn't stop her obsession with reading parenting books. She still blamed herself, and she wanted to make sure she did everything right to prevent it from happening again. Her doctor insisted it wasn't her fault, but it didn't matter, she still blamed herself for not being able to prevent it. He phone rang again and it was Maya calling.

"Livia you didn't tell me you were in DC. Come have breakfast with me and Josie." Maya said before Olivia could say hello.

"I already ate breakfast mom." She really didn't want to have breakfast or dinner with the two nosey women who would pry until she told them everything about her and Fitz.

"Well come sit with us. I'm not taking no for an answer. Meet us at the diner across from the bookstore."

"I'll be there in an hour." Olivia said hoping they would be finished with breakfast by then, but knowing her mom and her best friend, they would wait patiently for Olivia to arrive at the restaurant.

oooo

"Your dumb blonde came to visit yesterday."

"Good thing I wasn't here. She sent me an invite to the dog's birthday party."

"That's hilarious." Abby laughed as she poured herself and Fitz a cup of coffee.

"I will have to get a restraining order if she threatens Olivia."

"Does she know about Olivia?"

"No. I don't talk to Amanda, but if she is stalking me she will know about Olivia."

"Your wife is doing fine. They're going to keep her in DC a few more weeks. Sarah is taking Leah to California Friday." Jerry commented interrupting Fitz and Abby's conversation.

"Mellie is my ex-wife, and I didn't ask for an update on her condition." Fitz said as said as Jerry walked off with his coffee cup.

"So you gave the baby back?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay with that?"

"I don't have a choice, but to be okay with that."

"You do know you're the legal father, and you could keep the baby."

"Yeah, keeping their baby is unethical."

"Not in this situation. I've got a meeting. We can talk after lunch."

"Thanks Abbs, I need a therapist now." Fitz laughed.

Fitz tackled his morning busy work while thinking about Olivia and Leah. He was going to take her to New York to pack her things tomorrow after work. He couldn't believe how fast he grew attached to Leah. He had never turned Mellie down, so he was used to keeping her a few hours at a time, but he had never kept her for several days without Mellie's help. He was somewhat sad about Mellie moving back to California. He didn't want Mellie, but he wanted Leah. Olivia was sending mixed signals. She read parenting books, but she wasn't ready to have a baby, but she was willing to have a baby to make him happy. Olivia had changed so much since they last spoke. She seemed to stare off into space often. He was good at reading her, but he didn't know what had happened in the last six months. They were going to have a long talk about their relationship and setting a date for their wedding. They had been friends 26 years, and they didn't need to waste too much time dating.

"Where are we going for lunch?"

"How about that diner across from the bookstore? You know the one where you meet with your clients."

"Yeah, that's across town Fitz."

"We can take my car. You're always bragging about their food, so I'm going to try it today."

"There's a good parking spot right there." Abby pointed to a spot where a couple had just gotten in the car.

"There's parking spots all around." Fitz was never one to wait on a parking spot. He always parked in the first open spot.

"I'm not walking far in these heels. They're pulling out now." Abby complained. Fitz patiently waited for the car to drive off so he could get the parking spot.

The hostess found them a booth by the window. Fitz looked around the restaurant and was surprised to see his mom and Maya sitting on the other side of the restaurant. He would go say hi in a few minutes. He looked at the door when he heard a woman talking.

"No, I don't need a table. I'm joining a table." Fitz watched Olivia scan the restaurant. Maya and Jose waved to get her attention. She smiled and walked over to their table.

"Hey isn't that…"

"Yeah that's Olivia." Fitz stood up. Olivia was still looking around the restaurant. She smiled when she saw Fitz.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Fitz said standing up and putting his menu on the table.

"I charge by the hour!" Abby yelled as Fitz walked over to the other table. A few of the restaurant patrons turned to look at her when she yelled charge by the hour. Abby shrugged and continued looking over the menu.

Fitz kissed Olivia and sat next to her. Maya and Josie stared at them waiting for answers.

"Yes, we are together." Fitz answered.

"It's about time." Maya said Josie nodded agreeing with her.

"So when is the wedding?" Josie asked.

"We haven't decided on a date." Fitz said as he held Olivia's hand.

"Who are you having lunch with?" Olivia asked as she looked over at Fitz table.

"My coworker Abby. You met her at my party."

"Oh yeah." Olivia replied. Abby was staring at their table. Olivia smiled at Abby and gestured for her to come over to their table. Abby gestured no thanks as the waiter came to take her drink order.

"I'll see you after work." Fitz kissed Olivia and walked back over to his table.

"When did you and Fitz start dating?" Maya asked when Fitz walked back to his table.

"We just started dating."

"This is really a surprise Livia. You just broke up with Jake, and now you're dating Fitz."

"Yeah…" Olivia nodded and looked at Fitz table. She didn't want to answer any more questions about their relationship. Fitz and Abby were talking and laughing.

"I'm going to get going." Olivia looked at her watch. She didn't have anywhere to be, but she would find somewhere to go for the next few hours.

"I hope you will join us for dinner." Maya said when Olivia stood up.

"I might be there." She quickly hugged Maya and Jose and walked out the restaurant. Fitz didn't notice her leave. He looked at their table confused when he looked over a few minutes later and saw Olivia wasn't sitting at the table.

"I saw her walk out a minute ago." Abby said before Fitz could say anything.

"Come on you can talk to Olivia after work. Right now we need to talk about you getting Leah back." Abby snapped her fingers to get Fitz attention.

"I'm not getting Leah back."

"Mellie is unfit to care for the infant and Andrew doesn't want her. You won't have any problems getting Leah."

"That's going to cause too much chaos. I would rather she stay with Sarah."

"Okay…on to your next problem, Amanda Tanner."

"The dog's party." Fitz chuckled whenever he thought of the dog wearing the party hat.

"Maybe Amanda will get mauled at the dog park."

"That's really mean Abbs. I want Amanda to stop stalking me, but I don't want her getting attacked by dogs."

"So, is Olivia moving to DC?"

"Yeah, we are moving her stuff here tomorrow."

"That's really quick. What's the rush?"

"I'm not going to go into that right now. Let's get back to the office."

"You're buying. I'll meet you at your car." Abby said before walking outside to Fitz car.

oooo

"Dinner is almost ready." Fitz was home earlier than Olivia expected.

"It smells good in here."

"It tastes good too."

"It doesn't taste as good as you."

"How was work?"

"Boring day at the office."

"You do realize I can't quit my job tomorrow." Olivia was ready to start their battle again.

Fitz was being unrealistic. She had agreed to quitting and moving to DC in the heat of passion, but she had to talk to some sense into Fitz. She had clients waiting on her, and David needed time to find a replacement. She had discussed starting her own practice with Harrison and Stephen, but hadn't said anything about moving to DC when they mentioned branching out on their own.

"I don't want you in the office with Ballard."

"I'm not worried about Jake attacking me in the office. My coworkers would not let that happen. I'm going to move to DC. I just need a few months to get everything together before I make such a big move."

"Two weeks. That should be enough notice. If he hits you, I'm breaking his arm.

"I can handle this Fitz." Olivia took the food out the oven.

"So what's with the dog in the party hat?"

"It was a party invitation."

"Is that the dog you bought Amanda?'

"Yeah…Amanda is kind of crazy…" Fitz studied Olivia's expression. He didn't want her to be frightened by Amanda stalking him.

"Crazy as in we should get you a restraining order?"

"Yeah, she is that crazy."

"Okay, you should take care of that tomorrow."

"So, are you going to tell me why you have a parenting book in your purse?"

"You looked in my purse?"

"Yeah, you asked me to get your keys out your purse when we left New York."

"Oh…I bought it at a gas station when I was getting coffee on my way back to New York Sunday."

"The gas station sells parenting books?"

"Yeah. The gas station I stopped at has parenting books." Olivia quickly thought of something to say.

"Livvie, you are really different now."

"What do you mean?"

"You're just different."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Neither. You're still my Livvie."

"So what do you want for dessert?" Olivia asked changing the subject.

"Do you still want to get married in a garden?" Fitz didn't want to discuss food.

"Yeah that sounds nice."

"Were you and Jake planning on getting married in a garden?"

"We hadn't decided on a location."

"I'm still shocked you were talking about marrying Jake after only knowing him a few months. You waited longer than that to talk about marriage with Edison. You didn't even tell me you were planning on getting married. Maya asked was I going to be in your wedding, that's when I knew you were planning on marrying Ballard."

"Yeah, I was going to tell you about Joke Ballard when the wedding date was closer."

"What was the rush to get to married Ballard? Was it because I was married to Mellie?"

"No…He asked and…we just said we would get married." The conversation was going too far. Olivia couldn't tell Fitz the real reason why she was in a rush to marry Joke Ballard.

"It was that simple?"

"Yeah can we talk about something else besides Joke Ballard?"

"So do you want a boy or girl?"

"It doesn't matter." Olivia said getting up from the table. She started putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"You really don't have a preference? I thought you had everything planned out since you read parenting books in your spare time."

"No, I just want a healthy baby." Olivia eyes were watering and she wouldn't look at Fitz.

"You okay Livvie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just the seasonings in the air getting in my eyes." Olivia dried her hands and wiped the corners of her eyes.

"I'm going to go take a shower. I want to leave early so I can get ahead of the morning traffic rush."

"I'll join you in a few minutes." Fitz said as Olivia walked out the kitchen.

* * *

"Look who came to work today." Jake taunted when he saw Olivia walk through the second floor stairway entrance.

"Leave Olivia alone Jake." Harrison said when he saw Olivia walking to her office.

"And If don't?"

"If you don't, I will be visiting you in the hospital when I go see Georgia and Stephen's twins." Harrison's tone was level as he walked closer to Jake. They had clients in the office, but Harrison was not about to let Jake taunt Olivia.

"Hey, I was stuck in traffic." Olivia said to Harrison.

"No problem, you have a client waiting in your office. I've gotten him coffee and a bagel to keep him patient while he waits for you."

"Good morning Mr. Peters. I want to apologize for being late to our meeting."

"It's not a problem. Your coworker was nice enough to get me breakfast."

"Are the divorce papers signed?"

"No, she still won't sign the papers. She says it's not enough money."

"Would you be okay she meets with us next week at this time? I want to talk to her about the settlement amount."

"She won't talk to you Ms. Pope."

"We'll see about that. What's her favorite restaurant?"

"She really likes that new upscale restaurant that opened a few blocks from here."

"The one where it's impossible to get a reservation?" Olivia asked knowing the restaurant he was referring too."

"Yes that restaurant."

"You tell your wife. I'm taking her to dinner, and she can order whatever she wants."

"Oh she will like that."

"Thank you for waiting patiently Mr. Peters." Olivia smiled and shook his hand.

"No problem, see you next week Ms. Pope."

"What do you want for lunch?" Harrison walked in her office a few minutes later with a notepad. He was taking lunch orders.

"Same thing I always order." Olivia handed him a $20 bill out her purse.

"It will be ready in an hour." Harrison said taking the money and walking out her office.

Olivia looked at her phone when she heard her text message notification buzzing. It was a message from Stephen. _When are you coming to see the twins?_

_After work today. Can't stay long lots of work to do. _Olivia quickly texted back.

"Olivia." Quinn walked in her office and took a seat.

"Hi Quinn." Olivia put her elbows on her desk and leaned forward. Quinn had been so bubbly since Huck proposed.

"I'm having my bridal shower next Saturday."

"Oh…I'll be there." Olivia really didn't want to cancel her weekend trip to see Fitz, but she knew she couldn't not go to Quinn's bridal shower. She convinced Huck to propose to Quinn, so she had to be at the party.

"Why are you having your bridal shower so early?"

"We are getting married next month. We don't want to wait any longer. I can't wait for our wedding! I've already picked out a dress."

"That sounds great Quinn."

"Well see you in an hour. Huck is taking me out for lunch."

The rest of the day was a blur of clients and tiny babies. Georgia didn't look too happy to see Olivia. Olivia stayed a few minutes and commented on how adorable the babies are. Stephen sensed the tension between her and Georgia and understood when Olivia said she would see him at the office after only being there a few minutes with Georgia and the twins. Olivia rushed home and poured herself a glass of wine. She needed a glass after being on the maternity floor again. She pulled a white basket from underneath her coffee table and sorted through her stack of parenting books. She read the chapters on newborn care. Fitz called interrupting her reading.

"Hello Livvie." Fitz was surprised she answered the phone. She had texted him back earlier saying she was in meetings the whole day.

"Hello Fitz." Olivia put the books back in the basket and underneath the coffee table.

"So we can find out if we made our baby in four weeks right?'

"Yeah four weeks."

"I hope so. I really hope so." Fitz tone was apathetic. She wondered if he had been drinking.

"I called a moving company to get price estimates on moving you from New York. I'm waiting for them to call me back."

"Thanks Fitz." What did you eat for dinner?"

"Dinner from the diner. You're cooking is better than their chefs."

"Thanks, I'll cook for you again this Saturday."

"We should take cooking lessons together. I saw a billboard advertising couples cooking lessons."

"That sounds nice. I could learn to cook a few new cuisines." Olivia's stomach was growling. She still hadn't cooked dinner.

"I'm starving, and I'm about to go cook dinner. I will call you when I finish eating."

"I'll be waiting on your call."

Olivia cooked mushrooms, grilled chicken and rice. She set her table for one and poured herself another glass of wine. She still had some extra food left, she knocked on Harrison's door and asked him if was hungry. He never turned down the food she cooked. He took the food from her and Olivia went back to her apartment. She planned to call Fitz back when she got out the shower, but she was too tired. She texted _goodnight Dreamy Blue _and she was sleeping a few minutes later.

**So Olivia is keeping something from Fitz...Quinn is having her bridal shower...and Fitz wants Leah...Is Olivia going to go to Quinn's bridal shower? Also, I know things are moving fast it will slow down soon. What's happening now will bring Olitz closer in the middle of the story. This story is going to be really long 100k words or more, and there is one more major point that hasn't been mentioned yet. It doesn't involve Olitz and it won't be mentioned until the story gets close to the end.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"I heard you the first time." Harrison growled throwing a pillow at the door. He looked at his phone and saw it was 4:00 in the morning. He had to start getting ready for work in a few hours. He had fallen asleep on his sofa watching a movie. He got up when he heard the knocking again wondering who could be knocking on his door before the sun came up.

"If you are not a beautiful woman, you need to leave." Harrison walked to the door and was surprised to see Olivia standing on the other side. She was wiping her eyes. He was shocked to see her standing at his door in her pajama pants and shirt.

"I'm sorry. I just need to..." Olivia's voice was cracking.

"Come in." Harrison stepped back to let Olivia in his apartment.

"Are you having nightmares again?" Olivia used to call him every night for the first few weeks after the miscarriage. She was traumatized, he thought she was getting better, but he guessed her nightmares returned.

"Yeah…I can't get her face out of my mind. I want to stop dreaming about her." Olivia tried to hold back her tears, but she couldn't hold them back.

"I didn't know. I wanted to save her, but I didn't know." Olivia cried louder.

"I know you didn't know Livvie. We've talked about this, and it isn't your fault. You had no way of knowing you had an incompetent cervix.

"I should have saved her Harrison. It's my fault my baby girl is dead."

"Livvie you know she couldn't survive more than a few hours at 16 weeks. Now you know next time you need a stitch in your cervix to hold the baby in. Next time you will save your baby."

"Jake blamed me"

"Jake is an idiot."

"I told him I couldn't have sex for a few weeks. He acted like he was fine with it. We argued, but he said he was fine with it. He got someone else pregnant."

"You don't want Jake Olivia."

"No, I don't want him, but the betrayal still hurts. I told everyone I was getting married, I'm glad you guys are the only ones who knew about my pregnancy. I haven't told anyone in DC the reason why I was in such a hurry to marry Jake. I would be so embarrassed if anyone else knew about the baby."

"Let's get some sleep Livvie. You can sleep in my guest room."

"Thank you." Olivia wiped her face and walked to the guest room she had slept in when her nightmares were unbearable.

oooo

"Hey there are towels in the guest bathroom if you want to shower here." Harrison yelled walking through the house. He was getting ready for work. The door was open a crack and the light was still off. The sun was coming up and the room was still dark. Harrison knocked and turned on the light to wake Olivia up for work. She shielded her eyes from the light and gestured for Harrison to stop talking. Fitz had called her, and she didn't want to have to explain why she was at her coworker's house so early in the morning. Harrison turned off the light and closed the door. He had to leave in a few minutes to get to work on time and Olivia wasn't near ready for work. He knew she was going to be late, he would tell Rosen she was on her way to the office when he asked about her.

"Two dozen glazed?" The cashier at the doughnut shop asked Harrison.

"Same as usual." Harrison looked at his watch as he handed the cashier his credit card. Next week it was Jake's turn to buy snacks for the office. He wanted to knock Jake out, but it wasn't his place to step in Olivia's business. Jake was the reason Olivia knocked on his door in the middle of the night. Harrison had been friends with Olivia since college, and he still didn't know why she always settled for losers. He had never approached her as anything more than a friend. He was dating someone else when he met Olivia, and he couldn't see Olivia as anything more than a friend after he broke up with his girlfriend. He knew she was from DC, and she would go home to visit her family and friends on winter and summer break. Harrison had met Fitz once, but he never thought they were more than friends. He wanted to ask Olivia how serious she was about Fitz. He wanted her to be in a good relationship, and from what she said about Fitz, he seemed to be a good guy, but he also knew she shouldn't be rushing anything so soon, especially since she was still having nightmares about her miscarriage.

"Hi Harrison…thanks for last night." He and Olivia reached the stairway at the same time. He was surprised she made it to work so fast.

"No problem. I didn't think you were going to be here for another hour."

"No, I went home to shower and get dressed a few minutes after you left."

"Are you and Fitz dating?"

"Yeah…we are dating, and he doesn't know about my miscarriage. I don't want him to know that."

"Why not?"

"It's just something that I don't want Fitz to know. I didn't tell him I was planning on marrying Jake. I can't tell him I was four months pregnant and miscarried."

"If he is as great as you say he is, he will understand. I think you should tell Fitz. He might be able to help you overcome the nightmares."

"I'll think about it." Olivia muttered when they reached the top of the stairs.

"Someone didn't have time to flat iron her hair this morning." Jake sneered when he saw Olivia's curls pulled back into a bun.

"Mr. Ballard, if you continue to harass Ms. Pope you will be escorted out the building by security." David was not going to stand for any of his employees being harassed at work. David grabbed a doughnut and went back to his office.

"You didn't even give me a chance to explain." Jake said when he and Olivia were alone in the conference room.

"There is nothing to explain you insensitive asshole." Olivia tried to keep her voice calm.

"It's not my fault your uterus doesn't work. Now I know why Edison left you. You cannot even grow a baby." Jake walked over and whispered in her ear before walking out the conference room.

"Are you okay Olivia?" Quinn walked in the conference room and paused when she saw Olivia staring at the box of doughnuts.

"Yeah I'm fine Quinn." Olivia looked at her watch and walked to David's office.

"Come in Olivia." David said when he saw her standing in his doorway.

"I apologize for telling you this on such short notice."

"What are you talking about Livvie?"

"I'm quitting at the end of the week. I'm moving to DC."

"You're moving to DC? What about your clients?"

"I cannot work in a place like this."

"I can tell Jake to leave Olivia."

"No, I was planning on moving to DC in a few months, but I'm just going to start moving at the end of the week."

"Livvie, you're the best here. I really want you to stay. I can pay you more money."

"It's not about the money, but thank you."

Olivia slowly walked to her office taking in the sights she had seen every week for the last few years. She was going to miss her coworkers. She didn't know when she was going to start her own practice. Heck she didn't even know where to start looking for work in DC. Fitz was her only connection, and she was not going to work alongside Jerry. The man hated her for simply being a different skin tone.

"You're quitting. Please tell me it was a joke? You can't quit Livvie. We need you here." Harrison and Stephen walked in her office.

"Yeah, I'm moving to DC next week."

"What happened to us starting our own practice?"

"We can still do that, only in DC."

"Olivia I have a wife and four kids, I can't move to DC."

"When you're ready to move to DC, you will have a place at my firm. Same goes to you Harrison."

"Can we go out for drinks later and talk about this. This is a really drastic decision Livvie."

"Yes, we can go out for drinks, but I'm not changing my mind."

"Please tell me you are still coming to my bridal shower?" Quinn was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I will be there Quinn."

"I hope he makes you happy." Huck was standing next to Quinn and heard the whole conversation.

"Yeah…he does make me happy."

oooo

"Drinks are on me." Stephen had just joined Olivia and Harrison at the bar.

"Are you sure you can afford drinks with a wife and four kids?" Harrison Joked.

"No, I can't afford it, but this is a special occasion. Livvie wants to move to DC."

"I can't believe you are finally hooking up with Fitz. I knew he was interested in you the first time I saw you two together."

"Yeah, I should have hooked up with him then, instead of Edison."

"Let's not talk about the losers you've dated." Stephen flagged down the bartender and ordered himself and Olivia a glass of red wine. Harrison ordered a martini.

"I'm going to miss you guys. I wish you would come with me." It was bittersweet for Olivia. She was finally going to get married to someone she knew was a great guy, but she was also leaving her friends she had known since college and law school.

"I'll be there when I convince Georgia to move."

"I'll be there sooner than that. Nothing is keeping me in this town." Harrison said fiddling with the olive in his martini.

"We had some great times in New York, great debates." Stephen thought about when he first met Olivia. Their professor assigned them to debate each other in law school.

"Uh yeah…that was the day Georgia decided she hated me." Olivia laughed.

"She was jealous of you. I love my wife, but she wasn't even smart enough to pass the bar."

"Don't let her hear you say that." Harrison smiled as he thought of the feisty blonde.

"She enjoys being a housewife. It's still a profession." Olivia laughed.

"Would you ever be a housewife Livvie?" Stephen asked.

"I will be one if I can't find a job in DC."

"You will find a job, why can't you work with Fitz?"

"I don't want to work at his family owned firm. His dad is racist."

"Fitz dad is Jerry Grant." Harrison remarked.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to work him either. I met him once at a conference."

"Does Fitz know about the miscarriage?"

"No he doesn't know, and I don't want him to know that."

"If you're going to marry him, he deserves to know."

"Telling Fitz about my miscarriage would only cause problems in our relationship."

"Olivia…"

"No, Stephen. I'm not telling Fitz. It was traumatic enough watching my baby girl die. I don't want to argue about it with Fitz."

"How do you know he won't want to help you get through the trauma?"

"I don't need Fitz help for that. That's what you two are for okay."

"Olivia it's going to look really bad if you call either of us in the middle of night if the nightmares start again. Fitz will want to know what's going on." Harrison said.

"Can we talk about something besides my miscarriage? We are supposed to be having a good time."

"You're phone is ringing." Stephen pointed to Olivia's buzzing phone.

"It's Fitz." I'll call him back.

"I'm going to get going. I know Georgia is going to be looking for me soon."

"I should get going too. I don't want to drink too much. I can take you out to dinner if you're hungry." Harrison offered.

"No thanks, I'm going to go home and order takeout. I need to return Fitz call."

oooo

"Hello Dreamy Blue." Olivia was in her kitchen pouring her second glass of wine.

She had looked online for therapist in DC before leaving the bar. She needed to get that image out her mind. She didn't know what triggered her nightmares. Was it seeing Leah? Could it have been seeing the twins in the hospital? Whatever it was, she needed it to stop. She wanted to start her relationship with Fitz on a clean slate. She didn't want Fitz to have to take on her emotional baggage. He had enough problems with Leah and Mellie.

"Hello Sweet Baby. I called you about an hour ago."

"Yeah, I was getting some drinks with my coworkers."

"You told them you are moving to DC?"

"Yeah, I told them. They want me to stay, but I'm moving this weekend. I have to come back for Quinn's bridal shower next Saturday."

"Are you happy Olivia?"

"What?"

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah Fitz. Of course I'm happy. I'm marrying my best friend."

"Yeah, and you couldn't even see us dating last week." Fitz laughed.

"Yeah things have changed with us..."

"That's an understatement." Fitz said before Olivia could finish her sentence.

"Okay several things have changed."

"I should have married you when I graduated college. So many things would be different now."

"We're getting married now. Not that much will be different. I'm divorced...you're still Livvie."

"Yeah we can still be happy." Olivia was starting to feel the effects of the wine.

"I think I've had too much to drink. I'm babbling."

"I think you're cute when you start babbling. That's the only time you tell me what's really on your mind."

"Fitz."

"Yes Livvie?"

"I don't feel so good. I'm going to call you back." Olivia suddenly felt lightheaded.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just hot in here. I'm going to take a shower and turn on the air conditioner."

"Livvie.." Olivia hung up the phone and ran to the shower. She quickly undressed and turned on the cold water. She knew not to drink on an empty stomach. The cold water was relieving her nausea. She leaned against the wall. A few minutes later she cooled off.

"I've got stop drinking so much." She said grabbing her bathrobe. It was only 7:00, but she was going to bed to sleep off the nausea feeling. She texted Fitz that she was okay and that she would call him tomorrow.

**Olivia is moving to DC and drowning her sorrows in wine. Will she allow Fitz to help her?**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello can I speak with Olivia Pope?"

"This is Olivia. I called your office because I'm going to be moving to DC soon. I recently had a miscarriage and I need a therapist to help me through this." Olivia was getting ready for work. She had left a message on a few therapists in DC's answering machines. She knew it was after business hours when she called, but she was hoping one of them would return her call.

"Oh yes, I know how difficult that is to deal with. When are you moving to DC?"

"This weekend." Olivia replied hoping she could get an appointment soon. She needed to deal with her nightmares fast. She didn't want to scare Fitz with her trashing in her sleep and waking up screaming.

"I actually have an opening on my schedule next week Monday at 11:00. We can set up for a regular schedule of appointments at that time."

"Thank you."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you Olivia."

Olivia hung up the phone and put on her necklace and watch. She took her time looking in the mirror to make sure she looked perfect. She wasn't going to work to impress anyone, but subconsciously she still wanted to look her best around Jake. Her miscarriage made her feel inadequate, and though she didn't want Jake, she still wanted him to be miserable knowing he would never be within an inch of her again. She had called Harrison again in the middle of the night. She was glad to have such understanding coworkers. She took one last look at her reflection and looked around her apartment. She had a lot of packing to do before Saturday. She was going to start packing when she left the office. She looked at her watch and saw she still had an hour before she had to get to work. She decided to grab a cup of tea from the coffee shop next to her office.

"Green Tea." Olivia said to the barista. She handed her a cup and Olivia walked to a table by the window. She took a parenting book out her purse. She was immersed in reading the book and lost track of time. When she looked at her watch again, she was twenty minutes late for work. Her phone was ringing. It was Harrison calling to make sure she was coming to work.

"I'm on my way." Olivia said putting the book back in her purse. She hung up her phone and quickly walked out the coffee shop. She walked as fast as she could in her heels into the lobby of the office building and up the stairs.

"SURPRISE!" Her coworkers yelled when she walked through the stairway entrance. They were whistling with streamers. The scene was perfect. Everyone was there except for Joke Ballard.

"THANK YOU!" Olivia said gleefully.

"You deserve this. We wish we could convince you to stay in New York." David said as they all stepped back so Olivia could walk to her office.

"I'll come back and visit you guys here often, but I'm still moving to DC this weekend."

"You're dad came by your office a few minutes before you got here. He said something about taking you too lunch. Does he know you are moving?" Huck asked Olivia.

"I told him I was thinking about moving when I went to dinner with him on Sunday. He doesn't know I've made my decision yet." Olivia was avoiding the conversation. She knew Eli wouldn't approve of her marrying Fitz."

"He wants you to meet him for lunch at the restaurant you two eat dinner at on Sundays. He said be there at 11:00."

After going to her office and calling a few of her clients, Harrison was knocking on her door asking if she wanted him to bring her lunch. She turned down his offer in lieu of her lunch with Eli. It was 10:40 when she checked the time again. Eli was always early, and she knew he would complain about her being late for lunch. She looked at her appointment book to make sure she called all of her clients before grabbing her purse and walking out the office. A few minutes later she was standing outside the restaurant. She could see Eli through the window.

"I'm here." Olivia said simply sitting down at the table.

"Have you made your decision?" Eli asked getting to the point of why he invited her to lunch.

"Yes, I'm moving this weekend." Olivia let the words roll out quickly. She knew not to show hesitation when it came to important decisions. Eli took a sip of his wine and looked at the table for a few seconds.

"I hope Grant makes you happy Olivia."

"What really?" She was surprised he was approving of her marrying Fitz. He hated the Grants.

"Yes, you have a history of not making good dating and marrying choices, hopefully you are making a good choice this time."

"Thanks…"

"I believe we are done for the day. I will see you next time you come to New York." Eli put his wine glass down and pushed his chair in. He walked out the restaurant and left Olivia sitting at the table by herself. A waitress came by the table a few minutes later and handed her a glass of wine and the lunch special. She ate her lunch while reading another chapter in the parenting book she had started reading at the coffee shop.

"Fitz is in your office." Stephen said when Olivia opened the door to walk on their office floor.

"What is he doing here?" Olivia asked. Fitz hadn't called to say he was coming to New York.

"I don't know. He is reading a magazine. You should really keep your parenting magazines in your desk." Stephen said before walking back to his office. Olivia walked to her office and sure enough Fitz was sitting in her office reading a parenting magazine.

"Livvie you have so many parenting books and magazines." Fitz said pointing to the stack of magazines on the table in her office.

"Yeah…"

"This is a pleasant surprise. What brings you to my office?"

"I'm here to help you pack."

"That's really nice of you. I'm going to be ready to go in about another hour."

"I can wait here patiently. Just act like I'm not sitting in your office." Fitz smirked as he put his face back in the magazine. Olivia smiled and sat at her desk. For the next hour Fitz read through the stack of magazines while Olivia cleaned out her office.

"Okay. I'm done for the day."

"You sure, because I still have a few more magazines to read."

"Yeah let's go. Did you eat lunch already?"

"Yeah I grabbed something to eat on the way here. I could go for some dessert though."

"What do you want for dessert?"

"Olivia with whip cream." Fitz replied. Olivia laughed and followed Fitz out her office.

oooo

"I'll help you get that up when I put her suitcases in your car." Stephen and Harrison were helping Olivia move her things. They were putting her suitcases in her and Fitz car. Fitz had just dropped a plastic container full of folders. There was a pile of papers on the floor. Harrison was helping Olivia organize the suitcases in her trunk. Fitz was putting the folders back in the container, and stopped when he saw a folder that said Lennox Hill Hospital Maternity. He opened it. There were maternity care papers in the folder. He scanned the papers.

_Olivia Pope no sex or douching for six weeks. Take medication for abdominal pain every 8 hours. Call back in one week for a follow up appointment with your OBGYN. Return to the emergency room if you have excessive bleeding. Informed patient of Incompetent cervix and 16 weeks miscarriage. Advised patient she would need a cerclage for future pregnancies._

Fitz put the stack of papers back in the folder. Stephen came back in the house and he paused for a second when he saw the folder Fitz was holding. Fitz read his expression and held onto the folder.

"Did you know about this?" Fitz asked surprised Olivia wouldn't tell me she was four months pregnant and had a miscarriage. Stephen ignored the question and put the papers on the floor in a pile. He didn't want to get in Olivia's business.

"Did you know about Olivia's miscarriage?"

"It's really not my place to discuss this with you…"

"You're married right?"

"Yes, I'm married."

"How would you feel if your wife kept something like this from you?"

"I would be devastated."

"Why didn't she tell me this?"

"She is embarrassed. No one knew except her coworkers."

"Are we taking a break? I need one right now." Olivia said laughing walking in her apartment.

She was holding her stomach, her cramps were starting again. She was going to have to take her pain medication after moving her heavy luggage downstairs to her car. Fitz stared at her watching her hold her stomach. Olivia put her hand to her mouth to hide her shock when she saw the folder Fitz was holding.

"Can you guys wait next door? I need to talk to Livvie."

"Come get us when you need us." Stephen followed Harrison out of Olivia's apartment.

"You're holding your stomach." Fitz said after a few seconds. Olivia had moved her hands back to her stomach.

"I'm fine." Olivia whispered.

"Is this why you have so many parenting books?"

"Yes." Olivia said quickly wiping a tear from her eye before it fell on her cheek.

"When was your miscarriage?"

"Eight weeks ago."

"You had a miscarriage eight weeks ago, and you didn't tell me. Are you even okay to have sex right now?" Fitz was getting loud. He paused for a second not wanting to yell at Olivia.

"Yeah, it was the first time I had sex since before the miscarriage. I'm fine Fitz."

"Have a seat Olivia." Fitz pointed to her sofa and waited for her to sit down.

"I want to know everything." He said when she was sitting down.

"Okay…Jake and I met a year ago when he started working for Rosen. He went out for drinks with us a few times and we became good friends. We started being each other's date to business events. We spent time together at work and…"

"You never said you and Jake were serious." Fitz cut Olivia off.

"We didn't become serious until I was pregnant. We both had too much to drink one night and we…"

"You had drunk sex with Ballard."

"Yes."

"And this was around the time you stopped talking to me."

"Yeah, you were having problems with Mellie, and I was pregnant, and Jake suggested we get married…and then Jake and I were fighting. One night I had stomach pains really bad. Harrison took me to ER and they told me I was in labor…and that it was too early for her to survive. They tried to stop my labor and they couldn't stop it…Her heart stopped a few minutes after she came out." Olivia couldn't stop her tears. She hid her face as she wrapped her arms around her knees. Fitz sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her. She put her face on his shirt.

"You shouldn't be lifting this heavy stuff. Go take some pain medicine and we will finish packing."

"Thank you." Olivia said wiping her eyes. Fitz didn't know what to say. He went in the hallway to get Harrison and Stephen.

"Is she seeing a therapist?" Fitz asked Harrison.

"No, she is still having nightmares about the miscarriage. She calls me in the middle of the night when she can't sleep."

"Why doesn't she call me?" Fitz was hurt that her coworkers knew something he didn't.

"She is embarrassed how it happened."

"What else don't I know about Olivia?" Fitz asked when he and Harrison where still standing in his apartment.

"Does she stay the night over here too?"

"Yes…she has stayed the night over here in my guest room." Harrison replied choosing his words carefully.

Harrison walked out his apartment and Fitz followed him back to Olivia's apartment. He was hurt that Olivia would share her pregnancy and miscarriage with her coworkers. They were going to have a talk when they got to DC. If they were going to get married Fitz needed to know every part of Olivia.

**Fitz knows about the miscarriage!**


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you need?" Fitz asked when he and Harrison had finished packing Olivia's things. She was sitting on the sofa with a hot water bottle on her stomach. Harrison had left to go get something to eat, and Stephen had to get back to his wife and kids.

"I don't need anything." Olivia and Fitz hadn't said anything to each other in a few hours. The pain pills and hot water bottle were helping relieve her sore stomach muscles.

"When did you plan on telling me this? Or was it just something only your coworkers needed to know."

"They're my friends." Olivia was getting tired of Fitz calling Stephen and Harrison her coworkers. She was starting to think he was jealous of her friendships.

"I thought I was your best friend." Fitz knew how petty it sounded, but he didn't care. He wanted her to know he was hurt by her withholding something so important from him.

"What are we, in middle school again Fitz?" Olivia replied mockingly.

"Olivia, this is very important…" Fitz paused to not get upset and start yelling at Olivia.

"How can you let me get you pregnant when you had a miscarriage two months ago?"

"My doctor says I'm fine to have another baby."

"Are you really fine, because now I wonder if the noises you make when we are making love are because of pain or pleasure?"

"I'd tell you if you were hurting me. I'm fine."

"You're not fine emotionally. You curled in a ball and cried when you told me about the miscarriage."

"I…." Olivia stopped in the middle of her sentence not knowing what to say. He was right. She wasn't fine emotionally. She wanted her baby back.

"You said we can't have sex …then you said when can have sex. I thought you were agreeing to make a baby because you sensed how hurt I was about Leah. Now I'm wondering if you're trying to replace the baby you miscarried."

"I can't replace my baby girl." Olivia said. Her voice barely above a whisper.

"So what are your pregnancy restrictions? I really do not want you to be pregnant anytime soon, but I need to know what to expect if you are pregnant? Do you need a surgery or something?"

"It's a stich in my cervix, and it will be removed close to the due date."

"Will the baby be premature?"

"Yes, the baby will be a few weeks early."

"Why didn't you tell me this Livvie?"

"I'm embarrassed Fitz. I got pregnant and I barely remember the sex. I was drunk after having too much to drink after an office party. I didn't want you to think less of me."

"I still want to marry you Livvie. Nothing has changed between us." Fitz softened. She was still his Livvie.

"Come here." Olivia held out her hand for Fitz to sit next her. He smiled lovingly as he sat next to her. She leaned over until her face was less than an inch from his. He kissed her and she tried to unbutton his shirt. He grabbed her hands and stopped her. Olivia broke their kiss and looked at him her brown eyes revealing how confused she was.

"No sex tonight." Fitz whispered.

"Fitz why can't we…"

"No Olivia. We can do foreplay but no sex tonight."

"Foreplay?"

"Yes." He lifted her shirt and kissed a trail to her breast while unbuttoning her pants. She stood up to let him pull her pants down her hips. She kicked them off as she unbuttoned Fitz pants.

"You first." Fitz pushed her back before she could grab his hardness. He kissed his way up her thighs until he found what his mouth was searching for.

oooo

"Are you okay to drive?" Harrison asked when the movers finished piling boxes and furniture in the moving truck. I can drive your car and fly back to DC."

"I'm fine. Thanks Harrison." Olivia grabbed her keys off the table and took one last look at her apartment. Fitz was standing next to her with his arm wrapped around her waist. Their foreplay was perfect and they had another round before the movers arrived.

"Okay call me when you get to DC." Harrison nodded at them before walking back to his apartment.

"You let me know if you need to stop. We can pull over and take a break." Fitz said when they were outside and he was opening Olivia's car door.

"I'm fine, it's not that long of a drive."

Fitz got in his car and took the lead. He was going to stop for gas in two hours. The movers were going to be at his house in a few hours. They were dropping Olivia's furniture off at a storage unit before driving to DC. The traffic was heavier than they thought it would be, but it was still moving along. Two hours later Fitz stopped at the gas station. Olivia arrived at the gas station a few minutes after him. They both gassed up and drove the rest of the distance to DC. Olivia had slowed down some and she parked in Fitz driveway 25 minutes after he arrived at his house.

"Took you longer than I thought it would." Fitz said when Olivia walked in the house.

"I made an extra stop for some coffee."

"Someone insisted on being here to greet you. He is in the kitchen."

"Who?" Olivia had no idea who wanted to see her. She had talked to Maya and Marie when she stopped for coffee. Maya was drinking a glass of wine and asked Olivia to come visit when she got settled and Marie was still in Honduras. Olivia didn't have any close friends in DC, so she didn't know who would be waiting to greet her.

"Olivia Poop." Fitz friend Laurence was sitting at the kitchen table smiling at Olivia. He stood up and kissed her on her cheek.

"Wow this is a surprise."

"Yeah, I called Fitz and told him I was going to be in DC today. He told me you were moving in and you two are making plans to get married."

"Yeah we are getting married." Olivia smiled at the butterfly sensation she felt in her stomach whenever she said the words marriage and Fitz out loud.

"It's a good thing I kept my tuxedo." Laurence joked. He was Fitz best man when he married Mellie.

"Okay let's go get dinner. I'm sure my Livvie is starving."

"Not really. I could go for dessert though." Olivia looked at Fitz and he laughed. Laurence tried to figure out their inside joke.

"We can have dessert after dinner." Fitz walked out the house and Olivia and Laurence followed him. Olivia got in the car with Fitz and Laurence got in his own car.

They chose a small restaurant that wasn't too crowded for a Saturday. Fitz let Olivia sit by the window and he sat next to her. The waiter handed them menus and took their drink orders. Olivia was wearing a dress. Fitz put his hand on her thigh as she told the waiter her drink order. He moved his hand higher up her leg and she opened them for him. She was enjoying feeling his fingers brush over the fabric between her thighs. Laurence was talking about something and Olivia wasn't really listening to his and Fitz conversation. She was focused on Fitz fingers slowly pushing the fabric aside and his two fingers slip inside her. He moved his fingers around slowly not going too deep. Olivia was getting wetter and she tried to close her legs not wanting to cum in the restaurant. Fitz held her legs open with his hand while continuing to laugh with Laurence. He moved his fingers deeper and Olivia almost knocked over the drink the waiter had put in front of her.

"You okay Olivia?" Laurence asked noticing how fidgety she was looking at the dessert menu.

"Yeah I'm fine." Olivia said trying to keep her voice calm as she looked at the desserts. Fitz continued to let his fingers dance in Olivia slowing down whenever he felt her legs start to tremble. He pulled his fingers out when the waiter brought their food a few minutes later.

"Delicious." Fitz licked his fingers.

"Yes it is, and the dessert is even better." The waiter said putting the other plates on the table.

"I won't be eating dessert. I've had enough sweetness already today." Fitz said to the waiter.

oooo

"I can take off work today Livvie." Fitz and Olivia had just finished eating breakfast at the diner. It was Monday morning and he was going to his office and Olivia was going to see her therapist.

"No I need to see the therapist by myself…at least the first few sessions."

"If you insist." Fitz had already said he would come along to Olivia's therapy sessions when she told him she was seeing a therapist after their foreplay session Friday night.

"Go to your office and tell Abby to make more brownies." Olivia said before getting in her car. Abby wanted to make Olivia feel welcome so she made a plate of brownies.

A few minutes later Olivia was walking into a large office building. The directory on the wall said the therapist was located on the ninth floor. She stopped when she saw a sign on the door that said Savannah Lathan. She knocked and Savannah opened the door a few seconds later. She was a young black woman in her mid-twenties. Olivia wondered if she was experienced enough to help her solve her problems. She looked like she just finished graduate school.

"Hi, you must be Olivia. Have a seat." She said ushering her to sit on the sofa and walking back to her desk.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me on such short notice."

"I returned your call as soon as I got your message. I've experienced a miscarriage before, and I know how difficult it was for me. I want to help you as much I can."

"You have?" Olivia's hesitation was letting up as she started to think the woman could understand her more.

"Yes, my husband and I lost our first child when I was eight months pregnant. It was two years ago."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, but this isn't about me. This is about you Olivia."

"I really don't know where to start…there is so much… I was engaged and I miscarried. We broke up, and now I'm making plans to marry my best friend. I know it sounds really extreme to be considering marriage again so soon."

"Are you in love with your best friend?"

"Yes…"

Savannah sat back in her chair and wrote some notes. Olivia couldn't read her expression. The woman seemed to have everything so together, and Olivia was somewhat jealous. She had pictures of her husband and newborn daughter on her desk. Olivia waited for Savannah to say something about her marrying Fitz.

"Does he know about your miscarriage?" Savannah asked still writing notes.

"Yes, he knows."

"Okay. I think if you two are in love, you need to get through this together. How about inviting him to your next session?"

"You think I should invite Fitz?"

"Yes, you need to go into your marriage completely open with each other. I'm here to help you through your miscarriage, but I also want to make sure you two are marrying each other for the right reasons."

"Okay…"

"Do you have anything you want to say today that you wouldn't want to say in front of Fitz?"

"No."

"Okay, I'm going to schedule our next meeting for next week this time, and I look forward to seeing you and Fitz together. If you have any nightmares before then you can call me to talk about them."

"Thank you."

"See you next week Olivia." Savannah said as Olivia walked out her office.

**Fitz is going to attend Olivia's therapy sessions**


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia walked in the office building with the casserole dish she had prepared for Fitz. She wasn't used to not working in the middle of the week. She had thought about the brief conversation she had with the therapist while cooking lunch and dinner for her and Fitz. The receptionist Lauren looked up from her work and greeted Olivia when she walked in the office.

"Hello are you meeting with someone?" Lauren asked noticing the glass dish Olivia was holding.

"Yes, I'm here to see Fitz."

"He is in a meeting, but I will let him know you are here. What's your name?"

"Olivia."

"Okay. He should be out of his meeting in a few minutes."

Olivia watched Lauren walk down a hall lined with offices. The furniture was white, and even the TV in the waiting area was white. There weren't any pictures on the walls only certificates. There air smelled liked fresh linen. Lauren and Fitz walked in the reception area a few minutes later.

"Hello Livvie. Did you bring me lunch?"

"Yes, I brought you lunch, and I came to volunteer my services if you need assistance with anything."

"That's very sweet of you." Fitz took the food from Olivia and she followed him to his office.

"Do you want to work here Livvie?" Fitz asked when they were in his office.

"No, but I want to earn my keep…"

"Earn your keep?" Fitz laughed.

"Okay Annie." Fitz was still laughing. He needed a good laugh after his back to back meetings.

"I'm serious Fitz." Olivia wasn't laughing and couldn't figure out what was so funny.

"Sweet Baby thanks for the food. Keep being a perfect housewife that's all I want."

"I want to start my own firm. I don't want to be a housewife." Olivia was insulted.

"Okay, how was your therapy session?" Fitz didn't want to make Olivia upset so he changed the subject.

"It was okay…she wants you to be there next week."

"Next week?" Fitz asked as he tasted the food Olivia cooked.

"Yeah, same time next week."

"I'll be there."

"Fitz..." Lauren knocked and walked in Fitz office.

"Tell him I will be ready for our meeting in a few minutes." Fitz said before Lauren could finish her sentence.

"I'm going to get going." Olivia felt out of place holding Fitz up from his meeting.

"Thanks again for the lunch Sweet Baby." Fitz said when Olivia grabbed her purse. Lauren smiled when Olivia blushed at the name Sweet Baby. She had heard Fitz and Abby talk about Olivia, but Fitz had never mentioned anything about Olivia to her.

oooo

"Hey Livvie." Fitz whispered after Olivia kicked him a few times in her sleep. She was having another nightmare. He pulled her close to him and held her.

"What?" Olivia sat up panting hard. She looked around the dark room confused before recalling where she was. She lay back on the warm pillow, and looked at Fitz.

"Sorry." She whispered realizing she woke him up.

"What happened in your dream?" He asked as he pulled her close again until her breasts were against his bare chest. She wrapped her leg over his hip and looked in his blue eyes. She needed to be held. She would usually call Harrison, but she knew Fitz would not like that at all. She debated telling him everything in her dream. It was awkward talking about Jake with Fitz.

"Livvie." Fitz prodded after he saw she was in deep thought a few seconds later.

"Jake and I were arguing. He left, and I was alone in my apartment. I made myself some tea and went to sleep. I woke up in pain, and then I saw doctors and nurses I was in the hospital. They were frantic. The doctors and nurses were yelling. The doctor said push and the nurse said not yet. The nurse said we should try to stop the labor and the doctor said I was too far dilated. The baby came out a few seconds later. There was still a heartbeat, and the doctor and nurse looked at each other. The doctor shook his head and cut the cord. She didn't cry. The doctor wrapped her in a blanket and handed her to me. Her heart stopped a few seconds later and I woke up."

"Was that how it happened?'

"Yeah, do you ever dream about Leah? I know it's not the same, but do you ever dream about her?" They hadn't talked about Leah since Fitz took her to Mellie.

"I dreamed about her a few times when Mellie told me about her and Andrew. I think it was because I couldn't really think about anything else. I was so happy when she was pregnant, and then…" Fitz let his sentence trail off realizing he was going off on a tangent. He didn't want to go on about how he wanted a baby with his ex-wife.

"And then you felt hurt and betrayed." Olivia finished his sentence. She knew exactly how he felt. She was still feeling the same way. Jake being so insensitive it made her miscarriage worse.

"Yeah, Leah and Mellie are my past. You and are babies are my future. Her betrayal was a good thing. You're going to be Mrs. Grant."

"So…since I'm going to be Mrs. Grant." Olivia was feeling better after talking about her recurrent nightmare. She was happy Fitz didn't seem to get jealous when she mentioned Jake. Her hand was on his hip and she slowly moved it until it was resting on what she wanted to help her sleep.

"My diaphragm is in."

"Okay." Fitz said savoring the feel of her hand around him.

"I'm not going harder so don't ask me too." Fitz said as he lifted her leg and slowly slid inside her. He was too afraid of hurting Olivia. She wrapped her legs around his back and pulled him in as far as she could moving her hips. True to his word he was moving slow and tender stopping every few minutes he heard a noise that he had mistaken for pain.

"Don't stop." Olivia moaned after Fitz slowed down more whenever she started making noise. Fitz resisted his urge to speed up when he felt himself getting closer. He continued to move slowly kissing her until they both reached their peak. Olivia uncrossed her legs and Fitz wrapped his arm around her pulling her to him.

"How do you feel?" Fitz asked when they both came down from their orgasmic high.

"This is perfect."

"We should take a vacation."

"Vacation, I just moved here."

"I know, but you're from DC. This city isn't new to you. We should take a vacation to somewhere different…like Vermont."

"Vermont?" Olivia laughed.

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Wait you haven't been to Vermont yet have you?" Fitz didn't want to go somewhere where Olivia vacationed with her boyfriends.

"No, I've never been there. There is nothing in Vermont."

"I hear Vermont has nice houses with beautiful scenery. I was thinking of buying a house there."

"You want to move to the middle of nowhere?"

"Yeah, I want to move to the middle of nowhere. Where you can cook, and I can build our son a tree house in the backyard."

"I'll think about it. I really like working in the big city, I guess because I've been in New York so long."

"Give Vermont a chance."

"Okay." Olivia was drifting off to sleep. She had to drive to New York to Quinn's bridal shower in the morning.

oooo

"I can go with you to the bridal shower." It was Saturday morning and Olivia and Fitz were settled into their routines. She was washing the breakfast dishes since he cooked. The breakfast wasn't great, but Olivia was proud of him for trying to cook. She spit out a few egg shells and told herself she would stop by a diner on the way to New York. Next Saturday they were going to take cooking lessons. They were both glad Amanda Tanner hadn't come around. The restraining order was enough to keep her away from Fitz.

"No, you cannot come to the bridal shower. I'm taking Abby with me."

"Why Abby? Is she your new BFF?"

"Haha." Olivia laughed along with Fitz. Her and Abby had been hanging out since Olivia moved to DC."

"Yeah I like her better than you." Olivia stuck her tongue out at Fitz as she dried her hands.

"That's her car in the driveway." Olivia said looking out the window watching Abby park her car.

"Guess who was in the diner this morning." Abby said when Fitz opened the door.

"Who?"

"Sarah and Leah."

"I thought they were back in California."

"Nope." Abby looked at Fitz when she saw Olivia in the kitchen. He nodded letting her know it was okay to discuss Leah in front of Olivia. He had told Abby about Olivia's miscarriage, and for once Abby was thinking before she spoke. She didn't want to say anything to offend Olivia.

"You can discuss Leah in front of me." Olivia reassured Abby. Fitz had asked her could he let Abby know about the miscarriage so she wouldn't make any insensitive comments about babies or pregnancy around Olivia.

"Sarah was talking to a guy. I wasn't sitting close enough to hear their conversation but it looked like they were arguing about Leah. It could have been Andrew. He threw a stack of money on the table and walked out the restaurant."

"I'm ready when you are Abby." Olivia didn't have anything to add to the conversation. Abby followed Olivia outside to her car.

"No flirting with the strippers." Fitz teased as he followed Olivia and Abby outside.

"I'll bring you a piece of the cake he jumps out of." Olivia said kissing Fitz before she got in her car.

"I haven't been to a bridal party since my own." Abby said.

"It will be fun. Not thoughts about Charles." Olivia and Abby had a long talk about Abby's divorce from Charles.

Fitz walked in the house and debated calling Mellie. He knew Leah was not his concern, but he wanted to make sure she was being taken care of. He didn't like the idea of Sarah and Andrew being upset in front of Leah. He looked at his phone for a few minutes, and then decided to call his ex-wife. He was about to hang up when the phone rang several times.

"Hello?" Fitz could hear the sleepiness in Mellie's voice.

"Hi Mel." Fitz paused to let Mellie yell at him for calling her.

"What do you want Fitz?"

"I'm calling to see how Leah is doing."

"Leah is fine. She is with Sarah."

"How are you and Andrew handling things?"

"What? I don't believe this. Are you jealous Fitz?"

"No, I'm not jealous. I just want to make sure Leah is taken care of."

"Our baby is fine. You don't need to call me again Fitz." Mellie hung up the phone before Fitz could say anything else.

"Right. Mel is right. I need to stop being so concerned about Leah." Fitz said to himself. He grabbed his car keys and went to his car. His cooking was terrible and he was going to find a new restaurant for lunch.

**Olivia told Fitz about her recurring dream and Fitz still wants to know about Leah**


	10. Chapter 10

"Why didn't you choose a restaurant with hardwood floors? You know I hate leaving a mess for the wait staff." Fitz looked up from his menu when he heard the noisy couple and babies walk in the quiet restaurant. Andrew was standing at the host station with his wife and their two kids. Mellie wouldn't give him too many details on Andrew. Whenever he asked, she would say they needed to move on from her mistake with Andrew. Fitz watched as the waiter sat them at a table across from him. Andrew stopped walking when he saw Fitz was sitting across from him. Fitz smiled and stood up to greet Andrew. Felicity looked on curiously wondering who the man was walking to their table and why Andrew wasn't taking a seat at the table.

"What's up Andrew?" Fitz said like they were best friends. Andrew looked at Felicity and ignored Fitz.

"Oh are these the twins you are always bragging about. They are adorable." Fitz made baby faces at the twins in their high chairs.

"Do you two know each other?" Felicity looked back and forth between her husband and Fitz. She had met most of her husband's friends and colleagues and Andrew had never introduced her to Fitz.

"We play golf together." Fitz said before Andrew could say anything.

"Yeah." Andrew said hoping Fitz would leave their table.

"Oh, how about you join us for lunch." Felicity pointed to the extra chair next to Andrew.

"No, I've got to run, busy day today."

"Yeah same for us, our twins are 11 months today, that's the only reason we're out celebrating."

"Felicity let the waiter know we're ready to order. I'm sure the twins are hungry." Andrew interrupted the conversation between his wife and Fitz.

"It was nice meeting you…" Felicity looked at Andrew for him to introduce them.

"You can call me Fitz. Nice meeting you too…"

"Felicity."

"I'll have two orders of mash potatoes for the twins, and the lunch special for me." Andrew said when the waiter came to their table with their drink orders.

Fitz walked back to his table and took a sip of his coke. He thought even less of Andrew knowing he had twin babies with his wife. He saw an office building for lease on his way to the restaurant, and he was going to meet with the realtor when he finished his lunch. He was getting price quotes, and when he found a deal he would sign the lease. He was going to surprise Olivia with her own office space. Once he found a space, he would help her find associates.

"There you are!" Fitz turned around when he heard a woman talking loud. Sarah was walking to Andrew's table holding Leah in her carseat.

"I thought we were meeting at the diner for lunch." Sarah ignored Felicity and kept talking to Andrew. She put the car seat on the table.

"Babbb!" One of the twins yelled pointing at Leah in her car seat.

"Who is this Andrew?" Felicity wondered if the woman was crazy. Leah was smiling at the twins.

"Hi, I'm Sarah and this is my niece Leah. I was supposed to be meeting with your husband for lunch. They money he threw on the table wasn't enough to pay for half of what Leah needs." Sarah grabbed a piece of bread out of the complimentary basket."

"This is delicious." Sarah said chewing the bread.

"What! Andrew is giving you money. Are you two having an affair?" Sarah yelled drawing attention to their table. The twins were trying to get out of their high chairs to get to Leah.

"Oh no, I would never stoop that low. Mel had an affair with your husband; I guess he didn't mention that to you?"

"You piece of shit!" Felicity poured her glass of wine in Andrew's face.

"Felicity wait. I don't know this crazy woman or this baby." Andrew tried to stop Felicity from getting the twins out their high chairs. She grabbed the twins and pushed Andrew out her way. Fitz watched as she stormed out the restaurant. Sarah grabbed Leah's car seat.

"We're done now." Sarah said as she walked out the restaurant with Leah. Andrew grabbed a napkin and wiped his face. The waiter came to the table and asked if he needed anything. Fitz left money on the table to pay for his lunch. He wanted to be on time for his meeting with the realtor.

oooo

"Can you bring our table another bread basket?" Olivia was eating dinner with Abby and Quinn. Olivia wanted to eat before driving back to DC. They chose a small restaurant that wasn't crowded. It was plainly decorated with wooden floors and a few pieces of artwork decorating the walls. The waiter had just taken their plates. They had been at the restaurant almost two hours.

"When did you start eating so much bread Liv? You've devoured one whole basket already."

"They're delicious and buttery." Olivia said as she ate the last piece of bread.

"And they have too many carbs." Abby said sipping her water.

"I'll work out when I get back home to Fitz. Now I'm going to pig out." Olivia laughed.

"Does Fitz know you eat so much?" Quinn asked as the waiter brought another basket to the table.

"No he doesn't know I'm really a fat pig." Olivia poked fun at herself.

"We should keep it that way." Abby took the basket from Olivia when she grabbed another buttery roll.

"We're going be going in a few minutes Quinn. I'm going to drive back, since I think Ms. Piggy is too stuffed to drive back."

"What about dessert?" Olivia said looking at the waiter bringing dessert to the table next to theirs.

"Olivia you ate a basket of bread and two dinner specials. You really want dessert?'

"I didn't eat that much Abby." Olivia put her elbows on the table and leaned forward. Her stomach was bubbling. Maybe she did eat too much.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Olivia stood up and pushed her chair in. The bubbling was intensifying. She sat back down and leaned over.

"Are you okay Ms. Piggy." Abby teased. Olivia nodded still leaning forward. The restaurant was getting hot.

"I think she is going to puke." Quinn said after a few seconds.

"I'm not going to puke." Olivia sat up and grabbed her water off the table. She was going to try to stand up again. She felt light headed when she stood up again. She couldn't stop the bubbling in her stomach she put her hand on her mouth and heaved.

"She is puking!" Quinn yelled. Abby emptied the bread basket on the table and handed Olivia the basket. The waiter came running to the table asking Olivia if she was okay. The restaurant patrons were staring at their table. The manager came running from the back with a mop and cleaning supplies. Abby handed Olivia a napkin. She was so embarrassed. She reached in her purse and took out two $100 bills and put them on the table.

"We're going to be going." Abby said quickly.

"Olivia will call you later Quinn." Abby said as she helped Olivia out the restaurant and to her car.

"Where are your keys?" Abby asked Olivia. Olivia handed Abby her purse and leaned against her car. She was still feeling lightheaded. Abby looked in her purse and grabbed her keys. She opened the door for Olivia.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No, let's get back to DC." Olivia turned the air conditioner up.

oooo

"How was New York?" Fitz asked when Olivia walked in the house.

"It was fine." Olivia replied. She was too embarrassed to tell Fitz about her vomiting in the restaurant.

"I ordered takeout if you're hungry."

"I'll eat dinner later. I'm going to take a shower." Olivia said as she kept walking. Fitz blocked Olivia's path. He sensed something was up.

"Wait?" Olivia asked prodding him to move out her way. Fitz stepped closer and tilted his head for a kiss from her. She turned her head and tried to keep walking. He grabbed her hand. He was wondering what that sour smell was.

"Olivia did you puke?"

"Yeah I puked. Now I'm going to get cleaned up." Olivia said slightly annoyed Fitz was holding her back. Fitz walked to the kitchen table and pulled out a chair. He sat Olivia down and looked at her face running his fingers over her forehead.

"Come on. Let's go shower and I'll you some crackers and soda."

"Okay." Olivia nodded. She took his hand and he led her to the shower.

"It's too hot." Olivia said. The water was normally the perfect temperature. She was leaning against the wall. Fitz adjusted the temperature. He poured her body wash in his hands and rubbed the scented soap over her arms lowering his hands until she was covered in suds. Olivia out her head under the shower stream and wet her hair. It frizzed. Fitz rinsed the soap off Olivia and grabbed her shampoo.

"You need more soap." Olivia said as she shook Fitz body wash until some was in her hands. She rubbed her soapy hands over Fitz.

"Yeah…" Fitz was enjoying feeling her hands lather him with suds.

"Let's get out of here before I pin you against the wall." Fitz said after they had washed each other a few more times.

"I can go for that after my soda and crackers." Olivia said when Fitz turned off the water.

"Not going to happen." Fitz shook his head and handed Olivia her bathrobe. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to the kitchen.

He had mixed emotions. He knew she had to be pregnant since she was vomiting. He was excited, but he was also unsettled since the miscarriage was so recent. She told him how much she ate, and he also thought she could have puked because she ate so much. They still had a few weeks before she could take a pregnancy test.

"Thank you." Olivia said when Fitz handed her the crackers and a glass.

"We really need that vacation in Vermont." Fitz said as he turned the volume down on the TV.

"Yeah what about the cooking lessons?" Olivia laughed. Fitz wanted to go to Vermont, and they had already made plans to be at the cooking class next Saturday.

"The cooking lessons can wait. We're going to Vermont next weekend."

"Did you cook lunch today?"

"No I went to a restaurant."

"Was the food good there?"

"Yeah it was okay. The diner taste better though."

"Yeah the diner has good food. We need to tell Abby to find some more good restaurants. We also need to find an office building for lease."

"Hey I thought you wanted to cook me lunch every day.

"Only if my office has a kitchen." Olivia was getting sleepy. She was going to start looking for office spaces for lease after her therapy session Monday. Fitz turned off the TV and pulled Olivia close to him. He was still thinking about Sarah and Andrew in the restaurant. He was doing as Mellie wanted and staying back.

**Is Olivia pregnant? How about Fitz doing as Mellie asked him too?**


	11. Chapter 11

"You cooked all this?" Fitz asked grabbing a piece of bacon. Olivia had cooked bacon, eggs, and french toast. It was enough food to feed the neighborhood.

"I invited our moms' to breakfast. There are on their way over here."

"You invited them?"

"Yeah, they asked us to go to breakfast, and I said I'd rather cook."

"And you cooked all the food in the fridge." Fitz teased.

"I didn't cook everything. There are two strips of bacon left…"

"Two pieces? Why didn't you cook that too?"

"Because it didn't fit in the skillet."

"Are you eating two plates again?" Fitz knew Olivia's appetite would bring on questions about pregnancy.

"No, I'm not that hungry today."

"So have you thought of a name yet?"

"A name? We don't even know if I'm pregnant yet."

"No, but we can start picking out our son's name."

"Why do you think our baby will be a boy?"

"Because I want it to be a boy."

"Really? I thought after the debacle with Leah you would want a girl."

"No, I wanted Leah to be a boy, but I was happy regardless."

"Did you have a girl name picked out?" Fitz asked. They still hadn't talked in detail about Olivia's pregnancy and miscarriage.

"I had a few names picked out. I was still undecided. This all just seems so surreal now. I'm going through this again…"

"How do you feel about this?"

"I'm happy…It's just only been a few months…I still feel my stomach sometimes out of habit waiting to feel a kick…Her kicks were light taps every few hours."

"I hope we have a boy and a girl."

"Twins?" Olivia laughed.

"Yeah one of each."

"I don't think my uterus can hold two babies at once."

"You are getting plenty of rest if you are pregnant."

"What about my firm? I can still work. I just need a stitch in my cervix."

"You're not working if you're pregnant. You can start your firm after the babies' get here."

"That's almost a year Fitz."

"You can take a year off for our babies."

"You keep saying babies…"

"If you keep eating like that it might be babies." Fitz watched Olivia pile her plate with food.

"I cooked for our guests." Olivia was starving and couldn't wait much longer for them to get there. She was making her plate and she was going to start eating if they didn't get there in the next few minutes.

"Here come the hens." Fitz said when he saw two cars pull in the driveway. He walked to the door and opened it. They heard laughing and talking a few seconds later when Josephine and Maya walked in the house.

"Well I know Fitz didn't cook." Josie walked in the kitchen with Maya behind her. They both looked at the buffet style breakfast Olivia had set up.

"Livia we don't eat that much." Maya laughed and nudged Josie. Josie nudged her back. They had made bets on long it would be before Olivia got pregnant.

"This is breakfast and lunch." Olivia was sitting at the table eating her food. Fitz was pouring a glass of juice. Josie handed Maya a plate and they joined Olivia and Fitz at the table.

"So how is Marie? She is back from Honduras right?" Olivia was interested in hearing about the trip, but she really wanted to start the conversation so they wouldn't ask was she pregnant.

"Marie is fine. She is in Miami with Miguel. You should really call her more Livia."

"Yeah, I call her when I'm not busy."

"She calls me a few times a week asking about her cat." Josie added. She was keeping the cat while Marie was in Florida since she already had a cat. Maya didn't want to be bothered with the wooden leg kitten.

"That's nice." Olivia rolled her eyes and looked at Fitz. She didn't want to hear about the damn cat.

"So when is your due date?" Maya asked getting to what she and Josie both wanted to know.

"What? I'm not pregnant." Olivia almost choked on her juice at the bold comment.

"So who do you plan on feeding with all this food?" Josie asked.

"The food is for breakfast and lunch." Olivia said again. Fitz got up and made himself another plate.

"Fitz likes big meals." Olivia smiled at her mom and soon to be mother in law. They stopped with the pregnancy jokes when Fitz looked letting them know he wasn't happy with them taunting his Livvie.

"We will let you know when we find out the due date." Fitz left the sentence open without saying anything to bring on more pregnancy questions. Maya and Josie smiled at each other.

oooo

"What are you doing here?" Mellie was feeding Leah her bottle. Sarah went to get her husband from the airport. They had made up and he wanted her to come back to California. She told him she wasn't going without Leah. He told her they would talk about it when he arrived in DC. Andrew was standing in her hospital room with a stroller.

"Mel…Felicity is leaving me."

"She didn't take the twins?"

"She is taking the twins. She is packing her things, and she asked me to keep the twins for a few hours."

"So you can take care of the twins, but you can't take care of Leah?"

"Mel don't make this about the twins and Leah. This is about us."

"Wow now you realize that when Felicity throws you to the curb."

"What do you want Mel?"

"I want…"

"You're taking too long to answer the question Mel." He was already on edge with Felicity filing for divorce and taking half his money."

"I want you to help out with Leah."

"Is that all you want?" Andrew was expecting her to ask for more than that.

"Yes, that's all I want now. Take Leah with you for the rest of the day."

"How am I supposed to that?"

"You figure it out." Leah finished drinking her bottle Mellie held out her arms for Andrew to take their baby girl. Andrew paused for a few seconds then took Leah from Mellie. She smiled at him and burped.

"Babbb!" One of the twins yelled.

"Yeah baby." Andrew said as he smiled at Leah. He tapped her nose and she giggled.

"Her car seat is right there."

"The twins are going to be so jealous of Leah."

"That's not my problem." Mellie shrugged.

"Pippa Phoebe, this is Leah." Andrew bent down in front of the stroller holding Leah.

"Leha." Phoebe said leaning forward in her stroller.

"Babbb!" Pippa yelled reaching for Leah.

"Okay my head still hurts and your twins are making too much noise for me right now."

"I'm going Mel." Andrew buckled Leah in her car seat. He balanced the car seat while pushing the stroller.

"I'll call you in a few hours." Andrew said before walking out the door. Mellie nodded and flipped through the channels on the TV.

oooo

"Popcorn and sparkling water?" Olivia held up the glass Fitz handed her.

"Yep, that's as close to wine as you're going to get."

"Can I at least have cider?" Olivia chuckled as she sipped her water.

"Yes, I will buy your cider when we go grocery shopping."

"Dinner was great. You might be an expert before we take that cooking class."

"I wouldn't go that far to call myself an expert."

"I could go for seconds." Olivia's stomach was growling again. Her usual popcorn snack wasn't enough. She wanted a glass of red wine and another steak.

"I thought you would have put more food on your plate."

"I didn't want to look like a fat pig."

"Don't call yourself a fat pig. Ms. Piggy is not fat."

"So I really do look like a pig?" Olivia let her stomach growl; she wasn't going to make another plate.

"Hey you're a beautiful pig."

"I'm not hungry." Olivia sat the popcorn bowl on the coffee table and grabbed the remote to turn the volume up.

"You are hungry. I'll make you another plate. Do you want one steak or two?" Fitz asked shielding his face. He was making Olivia upset and was ready for her to throw something at him.

"One steak and some more broccoli and cheese." Olivia threw some popcorn at Fitz as he walked to the kitchen. He laughed and kept walking.

"Who is calling me?" Olivia said when her phone started ringing. She turned the volume back down on the TV and grabbed her phone. Marie was calling her. Olivia rolled her eyes before answering her phone.

"Hi Liv!"

"Hi Marie. What's up?"

"I just back from a dinner party. Hey did you get the pictures I sent of me handing out shoes in the village?"

"Yeah I got the pictures." Olivia tried to sound enthused.

"Okay great. I'm going to be back in DC next week. Do you want to hang out? I mean we never get to hang out since you are always in New York, but now we can go shopping together since you live in DC now."

"Yeah sure Marie. I'm about to eat dinner, and I will call you later." Olivia said when Fitz sat next to her with a plate of steak and broccoli.

"You really need to be nice to Marie Livvie." Fitz said when Olivia hung up the phone.

"I am nice to her. I'm still just a bit jealous she grew with up with our mom and I didn't."

"You could've came back to DC for college, but you wanted to stay in New York."

"Yeah, she had a new family when I started college."

"Yeah, but she still wanted her Livia."

"Then she should have fought harder to get me back. She fought for Marie."

"Miguel was tired of being married; he was going to give Maya whatever she wanted to get back to Miami."

"Yeah I guess so Fitz."

**Olivia needs her wine...**


End file.
